My Privet Romance
by Gribzie
Summary: Harry/Hermione fic - Hermione moves into Privet Drive and Harry finds that his relationship with Hermione isnt as cut and dry as he thought. Inspired by inspired by “My Best Summer” by Hippogriff818
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fiction inspired by "My Best Summer" by Hippogriff818

Disclaimer: Since everyone else has one of these things I suppose I should too. I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione or blah blah blah you know the rest.

This story is set in the fifth year summer holidays (That's where it starts at least – by which I mean going into the sixth year) and for some odd reason Voldemort will be completely absent with the exception of an enchanted picture in the Gryffindor common room of Voldemort dancing the Macarena

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a shooting pain running through his leg Harry Potter awoke with an upwards jolt and a howl of pain. He jumped up and hopped around the room screaming in pain as his leg muscles cramped. It took a full five minutes of jumping up and down on one leg in the center of his room for the pain to finally come to a full stop and an exhausted Harry lay on his bed drenched in sweat.

Harry looked over at his clock and noticed that it was still early in the mourning. He looked out of his window and saw the sun coming up, drenching the neat houses and pristine gardens of privet drive in a golden light.

He turned from the window and jumped at the sight of his red faced bleary eyed uncle staring at him with an expression of utter rage plastered on his face. Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a clean white towel and made a move towards the bathroom to have a shower when his uncle grabbed him by the arm and forced him to look at him.

"What the devil are you doing boy!" His uncle Vernon thundered

"I was planning on taking a shower" Said Harry remotely confused

"You wake up half the bloody neighborhood and you think nothing of it!" Vernon burst out, turning slowly from red to purple the vein in his temple throbbing dangerously

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry about that, had a cramp" Harry replied, finally figuring out why his uncle was awake.

"I will throttle you boy, but we have new neighbors moving into the street later on and it would look odd if you had bruises around your neck" Uncle Vernon said stifling a yawn

"New neighbors? And your bringing me?" Harry stuttered

"Most unfortunately I have too, I received a letter from that freak with the dopey eye" Vernon sighed "He said he knew about the new neighbors and if you weren't included he would be paying me a visit"

Harry could see the vein in his uncle's temple throb and grow; if there was one thing Vernon Dursley would not take lying down it was threats. He could see that his uncle was conflicted about taking him to meet the neighbors but the image of Moody's magical eye and the words that were spoken to him as Harry had left kings cross the week before was too frightful for Vernon to imagine.

"-Yeah and if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to,' Harry said in his best imitation of Moody's voice. This comment made the color drain from Uncle Vernon's face. Harry grinned as Vernon stomped out of the room muttering angrily. Harry showered and shaved (His facial hair was beginning to come through and was itching him like mad) and dressed in his finest clothes. He had gone shopping for some decent muggle clothing the day he had come back for the holidays.

Harry dressed in a pair of black jeans and shirt. The shirt had a scarlet lion printed on the front and Harry had enchanted it to move up and down as people looked at it from different angles. Harry grinned at the cleverness of his magic; thanking Dumbledore for convincing the minister of magic to lax the underage magic usage laws because of the return of Voldemort.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and laughed. He had sent two sleepless nights attempting to transfigure himself to a more formidable looking young man and at the end of that time was quite pleased with the results. He had lengthened his hair so it fell to his shoulder blades and managed to alter his physique to be perfectly toned. His physical strength had been heightened and Harry was very pleased with his results. His face and height remained untouched but Dumbledore had suggested that if Harry was to be in the muggle world and unable to use significant magic against a muggle he must look formidable enough for no one to wish for a fight with him.

He slowly wandered downstairs and peered at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was now just after seven and Harry started to cook himself some breakfast. As he finished cooking one egg, one sausage and a few baked beans Harry waved his wand over the food and it multiplied to fill and entire platter.

"Will have to thank Mrs. Weasley for teaching me that one" Harry laughed to himself

"Boy stop talking to yourself, if the neighbors see they will think you've gone loopy" Uncle Vernon said sitting at the table smiling at the large platter of food in front of him. 'At lease the boy is good for something' He thought to himself.

Harry happily ate his food and proceeded upstairs to brush his teeth and hair. He grinned at himself in the mirror as he pulled his hair into a pony tail that would have made Ron's brother Bill proud. He finished off by picking up a black akubra and a pair of sunglasses off the desk and putting them on. This obscured half of Harry's face but Harry loved the look. Thinking the look could use some more, Harry pulled out his wand and started to play around trying to give himself a beard. By the time the Dursleys were ready to leave Harry had managed to give himself a black goatee.

Harry rushed downstairs and saw his slack jawed cousin look extremely annoyed at Harry. Dudley put his hand up to his poorly grown blonde goatee that was barley visible and glared at the grinning Harry.

"Ok boy, normally we tell people that you go to St. Brutus's but this moody fellow insisted that I say you go to Smeltings with Dudley" Uncle Vernon explained shuddering at the though of his son and nephew living in the same dormitory. Harry was glad uncle Vernon had shuddered or he may have noticed that Harry had shuddered too.

As they walked up to the newly occupied house that was directly across the street from their own Harry saw a tall man and woman walking over to meet them. The man smiled at the Dursley family and shook each of their hands in turn, stopping for a moment before shaking Harry's hand. 'Boy the family resemblance stops with this one' he thought to himself.

"Welcome to the neighborhood Mister and Misses Granger" Dudley drawled in his most revoltingly dignified voice

"Thank you young man" Said Mr. Granger smiling at him

"Wait a minute…Granger?" Harry asked smiling "You don't happen to be a dentist…"

"Why yes I am, me and my wife" Mr. Granger said "We are hoping for our daughter to follow in our footsteps but she has other plans"

"How do you know what my plans are?" Said a bushy haired girl from behind her father "Pleased to meet you, I'm Hermione" She said holding out a hand to Harry who took it grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's my first chapter, Nothing too special but I hope to update soon Please Rate and review.


	2. Oh, It's You!

This is a fan fiction inspired by "My Best Summer" by Hippogriff818

Disclaimer: Since everyone else has one of these things I suppose I should too. I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione or blah blah blah you know the rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm pleased to meet you Hermione" Harry said doing his best to disguise his voice

"And I am most pleased to meet you, I didn't catch your name" She said

"It's H…House, Greg House" Harry said wanting to see how long Hermione would remain oblivious to his identity.

"Well Gregory I'm pleased to meet you, and you are?" She said gesturing towards a blushing Dudley

"I…err… Dudley" Said the piggish looking boy "junior state boxing champion and school wrestling champion"

Harry had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop laughing. It was clear to him that Dudley was trying to impress Hermione; 'This is so good it has to be fattening' Harry thought as Hermione shot down his accomplishments

"So you can beat a man to within an inch of his life, well there's a way to win my heart" She said sarcastically rolling her eyes

"Hermione! Watch your mouth" Her mother said throwing her a cautioning glance

"Well you know me mother, you let me hang around Harry and Ron for so long, such bad influences" She said laughing

"I'm starting to think maybe they were" her mother said in her ear

"You might want to keep your voice down mother, they might hear you" Hermione said

Harry knew the joke was over and was about to take the hat off when Hermione finished her sentence "You never know, they may have me bugged" Harry sighed and moved his hand back down.

Hermione and the Dursleys finished their introductions and went inside to have a cup of tea. This left an uncomfortable looking Hermione and Dudley; alongside a grinning Harry outside the house. Harry turned on his heel and moved to walk away from the scene when Hermione's voice rang out.

"Do you want to go to the mall or something?" Hermione asked blushing a crimson Red that would make Ron's hair envious

"Of course ma'am" Dudley grinned eyeing Hermione up and down while licking his lips

"I was actually talking to Greg…" She said now positively scarlet looking at her shoes

"Ok then, I'll go get my jacket, you might want to put something warmer on too Harry said gesturing to Hermione's grey track pants and singlet.

Hermione, now realizing that she hadn't changed before she met the neighbors bolted into the house and changed. Harry, following Hermione's example sprinted to his house and grabbed the dragon skin jacket he had purchased in Diagon alley the week before.

They met in the middle of the road and grinned to each other upon realizing that Dudley had not moved an inch since the end of the conversation. They laughed as they began to walk down the road. When they were far enough away from Dudley, Harry pulled Hermione into a side alley and pulled out his wand.

"You know Hermione for someone who is considered the brains of Gryffindor you are really dense!" Harry said

"Who are you?" Said Hermione with a worried tone in her voice

"_Finite Incantatem"_ Harry said pointing his wand to his face, immediately his beard retracted into his face and his hair returned to its short and messy state

"Harry!" She said jumping on him and giving him a bone breaking hug

"Let me ask you" Said Harry with a smile on his face "How often do you ask fine looking young gentlemen out before having the remotest idea who they are?"

"This would be the first time" She said turning a deeper shade of red

Well next time I suggest you be a little more careful" Harry laughed

Harry pointed his wand at his hat and whispered "Evanesco" and it disappeared. Hermione made to walk out of the alley when Harry pulled her back into the alley and grinned. He pulled from his pocket a mobile phone and dialed the area code for the shopping mall. When the phone began to ring a map appeared on the screen. Harry pointed his wand to the phone and spoke loudly and clearly into it "Shopping Mall, Surrey" As he finished speaking the street dissolved around them and with a familiar jerk around the navel they began to spin.

Their feet slammed to the ground outside the shopping mall and Hermione stood in shock. Harry grinned art her and pocketed the phone. As he did Hermione went to walk into the center but was knocked back by an invisible force surrounding them both.

"Dumbledore gave it to me, He said he didn't want me walking around because of … well you know, It'll take you anywhere you want to go" Harry said while a slack jawed Hermione looked at the phone in awe

"It's a mobile portkey? Dumbledore never ceases to amaze me…" Hermione breathed "But why can't we leave?"

"There are two fake versions of us coming around the corner now, Its so it doesn't appear that we just popped out of nowhere, the muggles cant see us until they reach us" Harry explained

"Harry this is amazing magic, I have to find out how to do it! I would never need to learn to apparate!" Hermione said excitedly

"Hermione Granger did I just hear you say you weren't going to learn something? Ron is rubbing off on you" Harry joked

Harry and Hermione wandered around the shopping mall for several hours; most of this time was spent in bookshops and clothing stores as Hermione needed new clothes. When they noticed it was almost four they decided that lunch was long overdue. They wandered to the food court and sat amongst groups of happy teens and discussed their holidays up until that point.

"Well nothing has really happened to me, I mean as always I just wandered around little whinging and tried to stay out of trouble" Harry said, slightly bored with his own story

"Well as exciting as your story sounds Harry mine is better" She said sticking her tongue out at him "My parents are starting their own dental surgery, they needed to be at a location closer to the city then our place so we moved here. I'm really looking forward to living so close to you, I had no idea you would be so close, I knew you lived to the south of London but I had no idea you were right across the road!"

Harry and Hermione finished their food and slowly wandered back to the front of the shopping mall and Harry dialed his home phone number, which was a preset address in the phone. They immediately felt the hook around their navels and were both transported back to the Dursleys home. Harry bade Hermione farewell with a hug and wandered into his house as Hermione ran across the street where her parents were standing with shell shocked looks on their faces 'How does she know that boy?' each of them though looking at one another. And without a word spoken to either of them Hermione skipped up to her room to unpack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: It's kinda short and it kinda sucks but I promise a far better and far longer chapter on my next update I have been really busy and just wanted to get this one out.


	3. Trials

This is a fan fiction inspired by "My Best Summer" by Hippogriff818

Disclaimer: Since everyone else has one of these things I suppose I should too. I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione or blah blah blah you know the rest.

A/N: This should be a half decent chapter unless I mess it up…meh

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hermione Grangers parents were livid that their daughter had gone off with the boy across the street the day before. The Dursleys had gone into some detail on the boy's schooling at St. Brutus's institution for incurably criminal boys; they were concerned that their daughter was moving in the wrong direction when it came to boys.

"Hermione, are you awake?" Said Mrs. Granger from outside Hermione's bedroom

"Yeah mum, I'm reading" Hermione replied sitting on her bed flipping through her copy of '_fantastic beasts and where to find them'_

Mrs. Granger entered the room and sat at the foot of her bed looking at her. Slowly Hermione looked up from her book with her eyebrows raised willing her mother to say something.

"You did come in here for a reason didn't you?" Hermione asked politely

"Yes, it's about that boy, Hermione I don't want you to see him again" Mrs. Granger said slowly

"Well that might be a little difficult mother" Hermione said

"Well I know we live on the same street and all but that doesn't mean you have to talk to him" Her mother pressed

"What are you talking about? Why would I ignore Harry?" Hermione asked

"Harry? He introduced himself to you as Greg didn't he?" Mrs. Granger said

"Well yeah, that was for my benefit, it's Harry mum, _**THE **_Harry" Hermione laughed

"As in Potter? But why would his aunt and uncle tell me such ugly things about him if he goes to school with you?" She asked, relieved at this revelation

"From what Harry has said about them, they just don't like him. Their ashamed of being related to a wizard so they pretend he doesn't exist" Hermione explained

Hermione's mother walked downstairs and did her best to explain to a confused Mr. Granger who Harry was. After some confusing moments and a baffled expression on Mr. Grangers face he finally understood the situation. As the relief spread on Mr. Grangers face across the street a red faced uncle Vernon stood in Harry's doorway unable to think of the correct words to express his rage.

"Your telling me, that there is another one of…your lot in my neighborhood!" Uncle Vernon thundered

"Well yes, is that a problem?" Harry asked

"And are her parents…you know?" Uncle Vernon asked ignoring Harry's comment

"No, they're muggles, just like you" Harry told him

"What did you call me boy!" Uncle Vernon said, the vein in his temple throbbing close to explosion

"Do we have to go through this every time I say it, a muggle is someone who is non magical" Harry sighed

"Don't say that word under my roof!" Vernon blasted, spit flying from his mouth

"Ok, fine, can I go back to bed now?" Asked Harry calmly

Without another word uncle Vernon stormed from Harry's room and slammed the door. Harry could hear him muttering angrily to himself all the way down to the kitchen where the noise miraculously disappeared with the sound of the fridge opening. Harry lay back down in his bed and instantly fell asleep.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry's dreams were disturbed by images of flashing green lights and a silvery veil. After seeing his godfather's death and the of Cedric Diggory for what seemed like the millionth time since his return to privet drive Harry awoke in a cold sweat with tears in his eyes. He looked to his clock to see that it was early morning and was surprised to see a letter on the end of his bed.

' _Harry, _

_The reading of Sirius Black's will took place this morning, I am sorry that you were not informed. However there is a pressing matter that needs attending to, so I will be stopping by your residence at 7 pm tonight to resolve the issue. I hope you have been well these last few days and I will see you shortly._

_Sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore'_

Harry read and reread the letter to see if some clue as to what the problem was had been included. After some time he realized that he would have to wait and suddenly had a desire to leave the house. He got dressed swiftly and picked up his hat from the dresser. He wandered downstairs and took a bottle of coke from the fridge and walked out the house without saying a word to his aunt or uncle. He had barley gotten to the base of the garden when Hermione's voice rang from the second floor window of her house.

"Harry! Wait for me!" Hermione called rushing down from her bedroom to the street below "Where are you headed?"

"I just needed some air…" Said Harry clearly trying to avoid the subject

"Can I come with? I don't know the area" Hermione asked

"I kind of want to be alone for a while, you know be with my thoughts for a while" Harry sighed

" Oh…well that's fine, ill just go read for a while, maybe later" Said Hermione disappointedly

"Wait!" Harry called out to her when she was halfway back to her house "Come on then"

Hermione beamed and ran to catch up with him; true to her word she did not say a word as long as they walked and Harry was in part grateful for her company.

After some hours walking around little whinging finally they came to rest at a small park not far from privet drive. Harry rested on the one swing that had not been broken by Dudley's gang while Hermione sat atop the slide simply looking into the distance.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked breaking the silence after several minutes of nothing being said

"Just been dreaming about…about Sirius" Harry said slowly "I dream about him every night…I replay it in my head over and over again, it's my fault Hermione, if I had listened to you he would still be with me!"

"Harry it isn't your fault, you told me what Dumbledore said to you, it was Sirius's choice to make" Hermione said

"But it was my choice that forced him to make his!" Harry yelled

"But Harry…" Hermione began, before she could finish her sentence Harry stood up and ran away, as fast as his legs could carry him back to his room leaving a shocked and worried Hermione sitting atop the slide with an expression of the utmost distress.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry did not leave his room until seven that night when Dumbledore finally arrived to solve the problem with the Sirius Black's will. Arriving exactly on time the Dursleys almost jumped out of their skin when the tall figure of Albus Dumbledore appeared on their doorstep. Harry had planned on telling the Dursleys of Dumbledore's impending arrival when he returned from his walk but was too upset by the conversation he had with Hermione.

"Hello Harry, I see once again my presence is unexpected" Said Dumbledore smiling, Harry was unsure to what Dumbledore was referring

"Hello Professor, can we get this done I'm kind of tired" Said Harry who still harbored ill feeling towards his professor for hiding the prophesy from him

"I see you're still upset with me, very well then we shall get down to business" Dumbledore replied

"What the ruddy hell is this about?" Vernon asked

"Please Mr. Dursley in the living room, all will be explained" Dumbledore quietly gestured into the living room where a livid Mr. Dursley followed out of morbid fear alone

Dumbledore ensured that everyone was seated and stood in the center of the room, withdrawing his wand. He waved it in the air and in front of him appeared a large scroll of parchment. He unrolled it and cleared his throat.

"The will of Mr. Sirius Black,

As of the time of writing this I Sirius black leave all my worldly possessions to my Godson Harry James Potter.

"This seems pretty simple however I am unaware of the extra protection that the Black's may have placed on the residence at number 12 Gimmauld place, so for the sake of protection we must do a short test."

With a crack like a whip Kreature the house elf appeared at Harry's feet screaming 'No I wont' at the top of his lungs. Harry stood slightly confused and looked at Dumbledore who merely said "Give him an order Harry"

"Kreature dance the Macarena" Said Harry who felt he needed cheering up

Kreature immediately stood up and began dancing the Macarena while singing the song at the top of his lungs. Dumbledore laughed out loud and Harry grinned. Finally he ordered Kreature to stop dancing and Harry returned to his room and lay on his bed. As he attempted to drift off to sleep there was a knock at the door and a sullen faced Dumbledore entered the room.

"Harry we need to talk, to get this out in the open" Dumbledore said

"You have no idea what you have done to me" Harry growled

"I am so sorry Harry, there was nothing I could so, I was protecting you" Dumbledore Sighed

"And after all that time I spent proving to the entire world I don't need protecting you were paying attention weren't you? And you didn't realize that I didn't need you to protect me!" Harry yelled

"Harry I am sorry" Dumbledore said unable to think of anything else to say

"You know what the worst part of it is?" Harry asked him "I don't even blame you, I know it's my fault but I can't handle that, I can't stand that my own fucking obsession would cost me the only family I ever knew!"

"What obsession? What do you mean Harry?" Dumbledore asked

"Don't act like you haven't scanned my mind for that one already, my '_saving people thing'_ as Hermione put it" Harry replied

Dumbledore looked at Harry who was still lying on his bed and decided to leave this for another day. Walking out the room a tear fell down his cheek as he closed the door to his favorite pupil's room and in his mind on the hopes of his entire world. He knew that if he was going to save the wizarding world he would have to turn Harry around.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	4. The Outing

This is a fan fiction inspired by "My Best Summer" by Hippogriff818

Disclaimer: Since everyone else has one of these things I suppose I should too. I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione or blah blah blah you know the rest.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry remained in his bedroom for an entire week after the reading of Sirius's will. Finally after sometime lost in his own thoughts he finally drew up the strength to walk outside. He was at the foot of his driveway when he looked into the window of Hermione's house to see a pajama clad Hermione dancing around her room to an unknown song (Harry could hear the bass pumping from the street but couldn't make the lyrics out).

Harry smiled for the first time in several days and walked over to the Granger's house. Looking at his watch he saw that it was still only eight in the morning. He thought about whether or not to knock and as his hand was centimeters away from the door it opened and Mr. and MRS. Granger walked out of the house, briefcases in hand.

"Oh Harry!" Mr. Granger exclaimed "Didn't see you, well of course I didn't there is a door in the way, how are you this fine morning?"

"I'm good mister Granger, A bit down…personal stuff, do you mind if I go in?" Harry asked

"No go for it, Hermione is upstairs" Mrs. Granger said from the car door

"Thank you" Harry said entering the house and closing the door

Harry entered the house and felt at home almost immediately. The house was neat but not to the extent of the Dursleys, it was well organized; but at the same time had a warm lived in feel to it. Harry smiled as he looked around; he noticed that he could not hear Hermione's music from the lounge and wandered upstairs to find her.

As he reached the second floor he noticed that Hermione's door was vibrating in time to the beat of the music but he could still not hear anything. Smiling at the though of Hermione's magical brilliance Harry realized that Hermione must have cast a silencing charm on the door. Harry tapped on the door and received no reply so he slowly opened the door a crack to see Hermione still in her deep pink pajama pants and a pink tank top head banging in the corner of her room.

"And on we carry through the fears, Disappointed faces of your peers!" Hermione sang, Harry smiled and coughed loudly. Hermione spun around and turned beet red at the sight of Harry's smiling face. Slowly straightening up she turned down her CD player and walked over to Harry and pushed him back slightly and closed her door. Harry could not hear what was happening behind the door but saw Hermione's shadow moving around at great speed. After five minutes of a slightly perplexed Harry standing by Hermione's door, she stepped out in her dressing gown and a pair of slippers.

"That took five minutes?" Harry asked

"I couldn't find my left slipper" Hermione blushed

"And you couldn't just whip your wand out?" Harry grinned

Hermione's face turned beet red as she whispered "I couldn't find my wand either"

Harry followed Hermione downstairs as she pulled out a frying pan and some bacon and eggs. She slowly cooked breakfast as Harry sat down at the kitchen table lost in a world of his own. Finally he heard the clink of a plate as Hermione sat down with a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hands.

"Oh Harry I forgot to make you some!" Hermione gasped

"What?" Said Harry confused

"I didn't make you any breakfast" Hermione said with a soft tone in her voice

"Oh don't worry" Said Harry conjuring a plate and whispering an incantation over Hermione plate which started to overflow with eggs and bacon.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked

"Mrs. Weasley taught me when we stayed at Sirius's last…Christmas" Said Harry looking down at his plate having lost his appetite

Hermione looked guiltily at the newspaper in an attempt to think of a way to console Harry, but nothing came to mind. Finally after some silence Hermione moved to the chair next to Harry and wrapped him in a gentle hug. Harry sat still and felt a tear run down his cheek. He slowly moved his hands up and returned the hug. As they were about to break apart; flames burst into Hermione's fireplace and suddenly turned green.

Out of the grate, wearing a pear of shabby blue jeans and a Gryffindor jumper; stood the figure of the tall freckled and red haired Ron Weasley. He took one look at the scene before him and turned scarlet. He took the seat that Hermione had vacated and looked at the pair with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh…Hello Ron, I forgot you were coming" Hermione said turning almost as red as Ron

"Clearly" Ron said in an unusually harsh voice "Having fun are we?"

"As a matter of fact we were talking about … _Sirius_" Hermione mouthed the last word to Ron who immediately understood what had been happening.

"You don't have to whisper his name guys, he wouldn't want us living with his memory as nothing more then an unpleasant after though" Harry said slowly getting up

"Oh please Harry I just didn't want to upset you please don't go!" Hermione cried

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, or at least only to the bathroom" Harry said smiling at Hermione and Ron

He wandered into the bathroom and sat on the seat; he put his face in his hands and tried to stop the lump in his throat from overtaking him. He slowly calmed himself down and went to the hand basin and rinsed his face to clear off the few tears that had escaped his eyes. He washed his hands and put some water through his hair pulling it back so it wouldn't fall into his eyes. As his hair fell back over his face suddenly the image of a carefree young man sitting in the great hall of Hogwarts, his hair falling into his face.

Harry looked into the mirror and gave himself a good shake. He stood up and walked out of the bathroom, rejoining Ron and Hermione who were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"This is insane; these muggle veletision shows are so corny!" Ron yelled

"Ronald it's a soap, it's supposed to be corny! And it's 'television'" Hermione explained rolling her eyes

"A soap? That man is covered in mud snogging that other bloke who has been on the run from those please-men" Ron cried "I don't think either has seen a bar of soap for months"

"You truly are unbelievably stupid" Hermione sighed

"Well if it took you five years to work that one out maybe your on that list too" Harry said sitting down on the single seat lounge chair

Harry and the others continued to make jokes and laugh for the remainder of morning until finally Harry made the suggestion that they go out for lunch. Ron who was perpetually starving immediately ran for the door and was out in the front yard ready to go before Hermione had even changed her clothes.

Rolling her eyes and pointing her wand at her chest she muttered something and was instantly changed into a pair of black cargo pants and a red shirt. She pointed her wand at Harry and instructed him to think clearly about the clothes he wanted to be wearing. Harry fought back images of his school robes and was suddenly wearing his blue jeans, plain white shirt and his dragon hide jacket. He looked down at his feet to see a pair of troll skin boots and felt his hat on his head.

Ron's jaw dropped when Harry left the house; he continued to gawk as they walked to the alleyway where Harry dialed the restaurants number on his Portkey-Phone. They arrived at the restaurant that Harry had selected and a baffled Ron tried desperately to escape from the force field until Hermione could calm him down and explain the magic.

"That was bloody mental!" Ron said as they walked into the restaurant named 'Café Des Vampires'

"I saw this place one time when I was a kid and the Dursleys couldn't get Mrs. Figg to baby-sit me" Harry told them "The Dursleys almost shot me when I told them I wanted to go in"

Harry and the others walked into the old Victorian style café and were instantly greeted by a tall slender man in a black cape. He gestured them to a table in the back corner of the room and swiftly disappeared, soon to return with menus. Harry, Ron and Hermione each ordered their choice of meals which were creatively named to have a vampire-esque name (Harry and Ron's steak was named 'Carrion', whilst Hermione's rigatoni had a name so wrong that if I put it in this fan fiction you would run from your computer desk in horror)

As they ordered their drinks Harry looked around the café; It was bigger then it looked, and everything was facing a large stage. It had a bunch of square wooden tables towards the front and larger round tables towards the back.

It wasn't until the food had arrived that the café started to fill with people. Harry and Ron looked at each other wondering what was going on. Finally as Harry, Ron and Hermione had almost finished their food. As they looked at the stage the lights dimmed and a band walked out onto the stage. Harry looked on in interest as the group of leather clad young men took to the stage.

"Hello were Grim and we will be entertaining you this afternoon" The lead singer said

"I have to go" Said Harry the lump making it's way back up his throat

Ron and Hermione followed him outside and he dialed the number for the Dursleys house. They arrived in the Dursleys' yard and Harry walked towards the house without talking to anybody. He slammed the door behind him and ignored uncle Vernon's screams as he locked himself inside with no intention of seeing the light of day again.

"What was that about?" Ron asked Hermione from the front yard of the Dursleys house

"Oh Ron didn't you hear what the band called themselves? Grim Ron" Hermione exclaimed

"So?" Ron asked her with, clearly not catching on

"Ronald you really are an idiot! What did we think Sirius was for the first nine months we knew his name?" Hermione said harshly

"Oh, you act like it was so obvious!" Ron called as Hermione walked away

They returned to Hermione's house and Ron flooed back to the burrow. Hermione was at a loss of what to do, and for one night she knew what it was like to not be able to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: The more reviews is gets the sooner I update…works for some people lol.


	5. A Violent Day

This is a fan fiction inspired by "My Best Summer" by Hippogriff818

Disclaimer: Since everyone else has one of these things I suppose I should too. I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione or blah blah blah you know the rest.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

With the end of the summer holidays only a month away, Hermione was desperate to spend some time with Harry. She knew that if she didn't get his emotions out in the open during the holidays that Harry would explode in the middle of school and get into trouble. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck her brain and she bolted to her room. She had suddenly remembered what day it was.

Writing out a card and pulling a package wrapped in brown from her cupboard she ran over to Harry's house at top speed. She knocked on the Dursleys' front door and awaited an answer. Aunt Petunia opened the door and smiled politely as Hermione asked for Harry.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley, My name is Hermione Granger" Hermione said politely "I live across the road from you, and I have an urgent need to speak with your nephew"

"Very well then, His room is upstairs and is the smaller of the rooms" Aunt Petunia told her politely, her grey eyes burning holes into Hermione

"Thank you very much" Hermione said slowly walking up the stairs

Aunt Petunia watched Hermione like a hawk as she wandered up the stairs and would have liked nothing more then to have pushed Hermione down them. However she felt that it would have been a misguided move to anger a witch and a wizard in the same action. She swallowed hard and bit her tongue, resuming her cleaning; ever so often the words 'Freak', 'Monster' and 'Skank' could be heard emanating from somewhere in the region of Petunia's mouth.

Hermione opened the door of Harry's room a crack and looked inside. A downbeat Harry sat in the corner of his room stroking Hedwig and talking to her softly. Hermione coughed quietly and Harry's head slowly turned to face her. Looking at her outline he stood up and walked over to her and ushered her into the room. Sitting on the end of Harry's bed Hermione did not take her eyes off him.

She handed him the package and the card and looked at her shoes as he slowly unwrapped it. In the package was a shiny pocket knife that Harry immediately recognized. Looking at it a tear dropped down his face but Harry did not let Hermione see it. He looked at the knife and examined it carefully. It was certainly the same knife that Sirius had given him for Christmas during his fourth year, but the blade had been destroyed at the department of mysteries.

"How is this possible?" He asked her choking back the lump in his throat again

"I kind of took it from your trunk…I've been working on it all holidays and I finally figured out how to reverse the spell damage. I hope you like it" Hermione murmured not looking Harry in the eye.

"Hermione, this is the best thing … that…" Harry could not think of the words he was looking for, so instead of saying thank you he pulled Hermione into a tender hug and did not let go until she knew the extent of his gratitude

Harry spent the next few days wandering the streets of Little Whinging contemplating Sirius and all that he had done since his return to Privet drive and finally something clicked into place. Harry looked to the sky and the grey storm clouds parted as he stood atop the slide and looked into the clear blue sky and the sun bathed his face.

"I have spent far too long feeling sorry for myself" Harry said aloud "Sirius lost my father, and Sirius fought on for his remaining friends, and that's what I have to do! For Hermione and Ron, for Fred, George, Ginny and everyone I love…I need to stand strong!"

Harry slowly walked back to his house and as he did he saw Hermione sitting on her front porch. Harry looked at her slowly and something began purring in his chest; a creature that he had never before felt. He wandered over to her and as she noticed him she gestured for him to sit down.

"May I join you?" Harry asked in a mock quizzical voice

"Of course you may" Replied Hermione laughing

Harry and Hermione sat politely chatting until the boorish, moronic tone of none other then Dudley Dursley came from across the road. Accompanied by Piers Polkiss; Dudley looked unbelievably stupid, he was wearing baggy jeans (A feat in itself considering Dudley's size) and a shiny red 'Dada' shirt, but this was not the issue. Over his shirt were several layers of cheap gold chains, which Dudley called his 'Bling'.

"Potter! Get over here you little monkey! Me and piers have something to ask you!" Dudley called

Harry walked over to Dudley and wondered what Dudley could possibly need to ask him. Not looking forward to the answer Harry was wary of Piers who was known by the local community to carry knives.

"Who were you talking too at the park?" Dudley asked him grinning "You were on the slide looking into the sky talking about … is it 'Sirus?'" Dudley asked him

"Sirius, Dudley, Sirius" Harry said turning around to walk away, as he did he felt a large hand hit the back of Harry's neck

"While were here Potter, you can do me a favor and hand over that shiny phone you have there. A friend of ours wants one and will give us a pretty penny for it!" Piers sneered

"You really don't want to open up this can of worms" Harry said looking at Dudley

Dudley was conflicted, he had to choose between looking weak in front of his friends and angering the one person in the neighborhood he was actually afraid of.

"Just give him the phone Harry" Dudley said in his best brave voice "Of course we could just take what we want out of your little friend here"

"What did you say?" Spat Harry taken aback

"Well we could just take this nice young piece here and make some money of her pretty little self" Dudley taunted

"So you have finally moved on to sexual assault, your pathetic" Harry growled "But if you touch her I will make you regret it"

In one swift move Piers made a run for Hermione and Harry pulled out his wand. He shot an impendiment jynx at Piers and a stunner at Dudley. Piers was hit in the back and instantly fell to the floor. He had not seen what had hit him which eased Harry's mind. As he ran over to Hermione to see if she was ok she gave him a large hug and they went inside; Leaving Dudley and Piers to recover on the street.

"Oh thank you so much Harry" Hermione breathed "I don't know what happened, I just froze, he was going to…I can't even say it!"

"You fought off a dozen death eaters with me last year and you're afraid of a pig, whose father tried to make him look gangster?" Harry asked

"I don't know what happened…" Hermione murmured ashamed

"It's ok…Everyone freezes sometimes" Harry said putting an arm around her as the creature purred contently

Harry stayed with Hermione until she finally drifted off to sleep and Harry snuck slowly out the house. Harry entered the Dursleys home expecting to find a red faced Uncle Vernon, but he had not even acknowledged Harry's presence. Harry slowly made his way up the stairs and as he entered his room he saw the enormous figure of Dudley sitting on the end of his bed.

"Harry, I'm sorry" Dudley muttered "I lose control of myself around Piers…"

"Save it! Get the hell out of my room before I beat you to death!" Harry growled

Dudley slowly rose from his chair and looked disappointed as he walked into his bedroom and locked the door. Harry decided to lie down on his bed and read a book that he had borrowed from Hermione's room. He flipped through the pages of the book about dangerous beasts until he came across something he had not expected. A loose sheet of paper fell to the ground and unfolded at Harry's feet.

Harry unfolded the paper and read it:

'_I cannot feel as I do, but I do oh I do. Please tell me I do not feel as I think I feel. I know it cannot be I know it cannot ever be. From his eyes he has watched and protected me at every turn and will let no harm befall me. And I will do all I can to prevent him the same pain.'_

The writing finished and Harry looked at the paper with his jaw slightly open. Hermione was writing of a protector. And Harry wondered if it was who he suspected.


	6. Lament

Disclaimer: Since everyone else has one of these things I suppose I should too. I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione or blah blah blah you know the rest.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry lay on his bed for hours after finding the note. It was now past midnight and Harry knew eventually his body would give out. Slowly but surely Harry's eyes drooped; and he slipped into a world of dreams.

'_Harry was flying on his Firebolt, the air whipping through his hair, his heart beating at an amazing rate. He raced forward, ignoring all else in the world until finally; he saw a house on the horizon. He zoomed towards it and as he grew closer the outline of the burrow grew clearer and clearer. He noticed as he slowed down to hover over the roof that there was a great white pavilion sitting in the Weasleys' yard. _

_Harry pushed his broom lower to the ground and looked confusedly into the pavilion. He saw standing at a great white alter Ron Weasley in a pair of brand new blue dress robes. Harry was confused as to why Ron would be standing there but suddenly a gruff pair of hands pulled him from his broom and dragged him to the front of the pavilion._

"_Here he is Ron" Said Mad Eye Moody from behind Harry_

"_Harry! I was worried you weren't going to make it, you're my best man after all" Ron sighed_

"_Oh, I'm sorry Ron, I didn't know!" Harry replied with a shocked look on his face "Who are you marrying?"_

"_Oh yeah Harry like you don't know" Said Fred from Harry's right with a wink_

_Harry said no more and moved to his position next to Ron. Harry looked down and was shocked to see he was in his own bottle green dress robes. Suddenly the crowd hushed and the wedding march began to play. Then to Harry's horror; Hermione dressed in the most beautiful white dress Harry had ever seen walked slowly down the aisle beaming at the crowd as she passed them._

_Harry's heart sunk like a stone as Hermione took her place opposite Ron at the alter. The celebrant, who Harry immediately noticed as Albus Dumbledore, stood just forward of Ron and Hermione and began to read from a thick book that was in his hands. Harry looked at the book and noticed that it was not a bible, but a magical book of rites. _

_Dumbledore looked at the both and smiled; he followed by giving Harry the same look that always gave Harry the feeling his mind was being read. Dumbledore frowned slightly after looking at Harry but his smile returned almost instantly. He looked at Ron and Hermione and began to read from the book. Harry noted that the wording was almost the same as in a traditional muggle wedding._

"_Do you Ronald Weasley; Take this woman Hermione Granger to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?" Dumbledore asked looking Ron in the eye_

"_I do" Said Ron in a strong clear voice_

"_And do you Hermione Granger; take this man Ronald Weasley to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?" Dumbledore asked Hermione_

"_I…" Hermione sentence was cut off'_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Harry screamed sitting bolt upright in his bed.

Harry looked out the window and saw that the sun was still rising over the houses on privet drive. He had been asleep for six hours and was in no mood to return to his dream. He stood up and got dressed; slowly musing over the events that his dream had depicted. The image of a beaming Ron, the image of a blushing Hermione; Harry could not figure why these images had been so torturous to him.

He left the house before and angry uncle Vernon arrived at his bedroom door. (He had been somewhat befuddled by the fact that the room was empty "The boys driving me loopy" He muttered as he returned to his room) He wandered out into the street, looking briefly up at Hermione's room he noticed that the light was on.

Not wanting to wake Hermione's parents Harry picked up some small pebbles and threw them at Hermione's window softly (He had seen it on a muggle movie some days before). He waited for several minutes before a timid looking Hermione looked down from her window. She saw Harry and suddenly disappeared; moments later she arrived at the front door. She ushered Harry in and the crept up to her room; Harry nervous about her parents reaction to finding a teenage boy in their daughter's room.

Harry sat on the desk chair while Hermione sat on her bed with her legs crossed. Hermione sat sifting through her books apparently looking for something while Harry did not take his eyes off her. She looked slightly panicked at the book she could not find but attempted to mask it under the guise of being tired. Harry was not fooled and knew instantly what she was looking for.

"If you're looking for Fantastic Beasts it's at my place, I borrowed it last night" Harry said

"Oh" Said Hermione trying to remain calm "Did you get a chance to read it yet?"

"As a matter of fact I did" Harry told her "And you don't need to worry, I have known about you…you know, Liking him for a while now"

"What do you mean?" Said Hermione, confused

"Ron! You think I'm thick or something?" Harry said his voice raising slightly

"I don't like Ron" Said Hermione her face turning red "I mean I used too but that was before…"

"Don't lie to me! I found the note in your book, he protects you! I know Hermione, I mean why else would you invite him to your house without telling me!" Harry Yelled

"Harry I forgot to tell you! Honestly!" Hermione cried

Harry walked to Hermione's door and put his hand on the handle. He turned to face her his face red with anger at her which he couldn't quite explain.

"It's one thing for my two bet friends to keep this secret from me for so long…but for them to lie about it…" Harry said before walking out and slamming the door leaving a teary Hermione sitting on her bed.

Harry ran to the park and launched himself to the top of the slide. He looked around, desperate for a place to be alone and could find nowhere. Running to the empty skate park adjacent; Harry looked around for a hiding place. Suddenly spotting an empty bowl that was elevated above the rest of the park, Harry scurried up the ramp and clung to the edge of the bowl pulling himself up on the ledge. Holding his breath he dove into the steep bowl and rolled into the center of the bowl.

As he lay on the cool, hard cement rain clouds gathered over privet drive. Since Voldemorts return the fog and rain clouds had been perpetually overhead. Harry looked into the grey cloud his mind swimming until finally droplets of rain feel from the passing clouds and he decided to get to shelter. Walking back to privet drive it was pouring with rain by the time he managed to get into the house. Drying himself down with his wand he wandered up to his room ignoring uncle Vernon's screams from the lounge room.

He drifted off to sleep and had the most absurd dream about Hermione playing the piano while wearing a black dress. A confused Harry awoke several hours later and wandered downstairs still in his clothes from the night before. Harry was shocked when sitting at the kitchen table locked in deep discussion were the Grangers and the Dursleys.

"That peace mongering wuss has been letting these foreigners into our country for far too long" Uncle Vernon said harshly

"Well while I agree we have been to frivolous with our allowing of asylum, we cant just turn everybody away" Mr. Granger replied

"Hello Mr. Granger" Harry said cautiously from the stairs

"Ah, Harry, just the man I wanted to see" Mr. Granger exclaimed smiling "Our family are taking a trip to Paris for the end of the holidays, We would hate for Hermione to be bored for the last three weeks"

"Not to be rude, but I'm not sure how this concerns me" Harry said puzzled

"Not rude at all Harry, We would like you to come with us" Mr. Granger explained still smiling "Hermione is one of your best friends and were a bit old to be effective company for her"

"Well…sure, but we will have to stop by Gringotts before we went, I don't have much money with me" Harry told Mr. Granger

"Don't even worry about it, with all the frequent flyer miles my wife and I have built up, you and Hermione are both accommodated and fly for nothing" Mr. Granger explained

Harry was ecstatic, this would be the first time in his life he had ever taken any form of vacation. (With the obvious exception of the trip to Gimmauld place and the trip to Hogwarts, which Harry didn't count) Packing just the essentials and a few books Harry wandered downstairs and put his bag in the corner of the kitchen.

Wandering over to the Grangers house Harry was intercepted in the front garden by a distraught looking teenage girl. She did not break the grip until Harry's face turned blue and he started to try to wrench her hands apart. Harry got the odd feeling that Harry accompanying the Grangers, while not being unwanted by Hermione's parents, had not been their idea.

"Harry, I am so sorry, about the other night, I swear I wasn't lying about Ronald!" Hermione said in one breath

"Alright Hermione, I believe you" Harry said finally giving up "Whoever you wrote it about is lucky and you should tell him"

"Harry it was…" Hermione began

"You two, can you please make sure you have everything you need and put it in the car, we have to leave very early tomorrow morning" Mr. Granger called over the top of them.

Harry turned on his heel and ran to the Dursleys kitchen grabbing his bag. Running to his room and doing another quick check in his room for anything he forgot Harry pulled the lock of Hedwig's cage and she flew to his arm.

"I am going away for a few weeks Hedwig" Harry said softly as she hooted quietly on his arm "Go to Ron's until I get back, he will know to look after you"

Harry ran downstairs in a hurry and almost knocked over a sullen looking Dudley. With a swift apology Harry ran to the Grangers car and threw his bag into the boot. Harry wandered over to Hermione who was dragging a large suitcase from her room and assisted her in carrying to the car. When they were fully content that they had not forgotten anything Mr. and Mrs. Granger invited Harry into the house to have dinner with them.

With a sense of anticipation building in Harry's eyes, the following day could not come fast enough. And with the day drawing to a close Harry returned to the Dursleys for what would be the last time of the summer holidays.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I will candidly admit to being a little tipsy while writing this so…yeah I hope it turned out alright, Sorry it took so long by the way, got caught up reading the first two books in Stephanie Meyers 'Twilight' series. Anyway Enjoy. I promise a 3000+ word Über chapter for the next one detailing the trip etc. The pairing will be made official! YAY!


	7. About Bleeding Time!

This is a fan fiction inspired by "My Best Summer" by Hippogriff818

Disclaimer: Since everyone else has one of these things I suppose I should too. I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione or blah blah blah you know the rest.

Ok so it's a 2500 word Uber chapter, I just wanted to get it out - Laughs while glaring evilly

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry had packed almost all of his belongings in the lead up to the big trip; searching around his room for anything he may have missed he slowly climbed into his bed and went to sleep. Awaking early the following morning he was surprised to see that he was not alone in his bedroom. From the corner of his room, sitting on an old rocking chair, that looked like it might collapse under his weight, Dudley looked at Harry with an almost dead look in his eye.

"You're leaving for France today aren't you?" Dudley asked quietly, looking sullen

"Yes" Growled Harry who was still furious with Dudley

"Please Harry, Don't be mad at me, I have never felt like scum more then I did when I said that stuff about that girl across the street" Dudley cried

"Hermione" Harry corrected him "And maybe you should be telling that to her!"

"Will you let me?" Dudley asked "I have never felt so awful, I haven't slept in days, I need her to know that I didn't mean it and that I am so sorry"

Harry was taken aback by Dudley's apparent lack of selfishness on the matter. For the first time in his life; Harry felt a twinge of pity for his enormous cousin, and was slightly revolted at his sudden change of heart. Pulling out his mobile phone he dialed Hermione's personal number and waited for the phone to ring. A very alert sounding Hermione answered the phone and was gleeful to hear Harry's voice.

"Hello? Harry?" Her voice rang from the other end of the line

"Hermione, I need you to meet me in the Dursley's back garden in five minutes" Harry said swiftly

"Ok then, Ill be right over" Her voice said, and with a click she hung up the phone and got dressed

Harry and Dudley were sitting in the garden for ten minutes before Hermione finally entered through the back gate and smiled softly at Harry. Harry was amazed because as she was smiling at him she was simultaneously glaring at a timid looking Dudley. Dudley slowly stood up and moved towards Hermione when she pulled out her wand. Harry had been expecting this and was ready; he whipped out his wand and deflected Hermione's hex looking at her with a grin on his face.

"Hermione, my mammoth cousin here has something he would like to tell you, and I would like to say that this was on no way prompted by me" Harry said grinning

"So your name is Hermione right?" Dudley asked, clearly unaware how to start his apology "Well…I need you to know…that I am really sorry about the other night, I don't know what I was thinking, I just sort of… spoke without processing anything"

Hermione was as taken aback at the apology as Harry had been at Dudley's apology; looking at him appraisingly she walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"I accept your apology, consider yourself forgiven" Hermione smiled

"Very well then, Hermione I think were due at your house in half an hour, may as well have some breakfast first" Harry smiled

The pair walked out of the garden and into Hermione's front yard slowly enough to keep up polite conversation. Harry turned to look at the Dursleys house for the last time that year, grinning slightly as he could see that Dudley had not moved since Hermione had slapped him.

As they arrived at Hermione's house Hermione's parents were just waking up and were pleased to see that Harry was already at there. Cooking breakfast for the entire family (Out of one egg, one sausage, one slice of bacon, one piece of toast and half a cup of coffee and orange juice) Harry smiled serenely as the family ate in animated conversation.

Announcing that it was time for them all to leave Harry's heart skipped a beat. He rushed to the car with Hermione close behind him and was bouncing in his seat like a small child when they finally arrived at the airport half an hour later. As Hermione and Harry were on frequent flyer tickets they were supposed to sit in coach while Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sat in first class. As the first class tickets were called for Mr. Granger handed Harry and Hermione a ticket and nudged them into the line.

"Me and Mum have been in first class enough times for it to be nothing special now, so I think you two will enjoy it more" Mr. Granger said to Hermione who was beaming

"Thank you Dad" She said scooping him into a big hug

Harry beamed as they joined the queue and drew ever close to their destination. Finally reaching the head of the queue they were ushered onto the plain by a beautiful flight attendant in a deep blue uniform. Being taken to their seat Harry's jaw dropped at the sheer size of the interior of the plane. Without doubt bigger then his bedroom, Harry could not believe how lavishly decorated the cabin was. Draped in red velvet the entire room seemed to be like something out of a picture of the royal family.

Following the flight attendant to his seat Harry took the window and handed his bag to a smiling Hermione, who was putting their carry on luggage in the upright container. Sitting back down with two leather-bound books Hermione turned to him glowing bright red as she handed him on of the books.

"I put these together myself, their journals, I did one when I last came to France and I thought it might be good to write about our experiences, so that we will never forget them" Hermione said

"I will never forget this Hermione, don't worry about that" Harry Laughed

"Oh… Well if you don't want to use them ill put them away" Hermione said standing up looking hurt

"Don't be thick" Harry exclaimed grabbing one of the books from her "You seem a tad sensitive today"

Harry took the book and examined it slowly while Hermione was already fervently writing in hers. Running his fingers down the spine, which was bound with what looked like unicorn hairs, Harry saw that the notebook was imprinted with his name and the date of the trips beginning and scheduled ending. Smiling at her craftwork Harry pulled the quill that Hermione had attached to the cover and opened the book to the front page.

'Harry James Potter

Day 1 – Hermione and I are starting what is sure to be one of the best trips of my life. I have a window on my right and Hermione on my left so this should be a decent flight. The plane is set to start taxiing soon and I'm looking forward to the in flight entertainment, I have never been on board a muggle plane before.

I really hope this trip is as relaxing as Hermione described her last one. No thoughts of Voldemort or anything else. According to a letter I got from Dumbledore this morning, there are enchantments placed around the hotel we are staying at to protect me, although that will mean that there are aurors staying somewhere in the hotel, should be interesting to see if I can spot them out.

Well…salted peanuts and free fizzy drink is calling my name, so until my next entry…'

Harry finished writing feeling like an enormous nerd when the drinks trolley came around. Harry took a can of soda and a bag of peanuts, Hermione took lemonade and some cheese and crackers. Drinking silently the two did not exchange a word until the plane began to move slowly gaining speed. As the plane began to lift off the ground Hermione's hand shot over and grabbed Harry's tightly. Harry laughed quietly and Hermione glared to him. As the plane leveled out and the seatbelt signs were turned off Hermione's grip laxed and she looked over at Harry who was shaking feeling back into his hand while in hysterics.

"You can ride bloodthirsty thestrals, deadly hippogriffs and a two thousand year old train but … somehow you are afraid of one of the safest forms of travel in the world?" Harry asked her

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped as Harry fell back into silent fits of laughter

Harry sat still trying to stop laughing when a flight attendant gave both he and Hermione a set of headphones, informing them that the in-flight movie was about to commence. Putting the headphones over his ears Harry sat back as the feature film began to play. His eyes bulged however when he saw the first scene.

A tall bearded man was placing a small baby with a lightning bolt shaped scar on the doorstep of a very plain looking house. Harry looked at Hermione who laughed at the look on his face; patting him on the shoulder he ripped off his headphones and immediately began to fire questions at her.

"What the hell? That was me! What…I mean how… I mean… HUH!?" Harry stammered

"Harry, its part of the international statue of secrecy, it was thought by some that children have very active imaginations, and when one of them sees something suspicious that they may…figure it out, while most would think that it was just a trick of the eyes children tend to see what is actually there" Hermione explained "So what better way to have parents ignore their children then to release a movie about it, the parents will just assume that the child had a dream"

Harry scratched his head and looked back at the screen; the scene had skipped forwards to a gangly young boy being chased by floating letters. Harry chuckled at the memories this brought back to him and watched the rest of the movie (And if you haven't figured out the title yet shame on you!) laughing as things happened that left out far too much detail.

Finally arriving in France just as the second movie of the flight ended Harry and Hermione were the first ushered off the plane. Waiting in the airports enormous foyer, Harry and Hermione stood in awkward silence at the baggage collection. Finally after some minutes a harassed looking Mr. and Mrs. Granger found then, their faces switching to smiles upon finding them.

"How was your flight" Hermione asked then looking sheepish

"Your father got thrown up on by the terrible smelling eighty year old he had to sit next to" Mrs. Granger said smiling

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Granger" Harry said trying to suppress a smile

"No problems son, it has happened before and probably will again" Mr. Granger laughed as Hermione pulled Harry towards the baggage claim

Collecting their luggage and queuing up at the taxi line Harry rolled his eyes and pulled the small mobile phone from his pocket. Asking Mr. Granger for the business card of the hotel Harry dialed in the number shown and the group of four was immediately transported to the foyer of the grand hotel. Looking confused and scared Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione. Hermione explained hurriedly about Harry's phone and what it did, somewhat calming Mrs. Granger down.

X-X-X-X-

Packing his things into the drawers, Harry smiled at his reflection in the mirror and was extremely excited to start his sightseeing the following day. Lying down on the queen sized bed in the room there was a soft knock at the door. Calling for the person to enter Hermione walked into the room smiling at him.

"Harry, my room is next door if you need anything" She said quietly, although Harry was not convinced that this was what she had come in to say

"Is that all?" Harry asked her "What's on your mind Hermione?"

"It's … Just that being in this city makes me... well I feel odd, not bad, just…strange" Hermione slowly explained

"Anything you want to talk about?" Harry asked her

"No, No it's fine, I just need some rest that's all" Hermione said, and with a cordial wave she bounced out of the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sitting on her bed Hermione flicked open the cover of her notebook and immediately began to scrawl away, having already filled two entire pages this entry was remarkably short (By Hermione standards)

"Hermione Granger

Day 1 – 11:45Pm

How do I tell him? How do you tell the one person who has been more of a brother to me then anyone else that it is something else? What do I say if he doesn't feel the same? How can I handle it?

I am in the city of love and all I can think of his him , I can only hope and prey that this trip will provide me with the opportunity I need to tell him how I feel…"

Hermione closed the book and set it down on her bedside table. Putting on her headphones and listening to the CD that was already in the Discman she slowly drifted off to sleep with nothing but the dulcet tones of one of her favorite musical artists to accompany her dreams.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry was awoken early the following morning by the sounds of guitar riffs coming from the room next door. Wandering out of his room and knocking on Hermione's door Harry entered when after his eleventh knock he received no reply.

♪♫ _When you're gone, would you have the guts to say, I don't love you like I loved you, yesterday!_♪♫

Harry looked at the scene before him and raised his eyebrows. Hermione was lying on her bed in her pajamas with tears in her eyes. Wandering over to her and sitting down on the bed Harry pulled her into sitting position and put his arm around her.

♪♫_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading! So sick and tired of all the needless beating_♪♫

Wrapping her arms around him, she stood slowly and wandered into the bathroom. Coming back half an hour later fully dressed to find Harry sitting on the end of her bed fiddling with the CD player. Deciding that it was time for him too to get ready for the day he hurried back into his room and after some short amount of time returned to Hermione's room. Her eyes were still red, but she had visibly stopped crying; walking over to her Harry barley had time to react to her when she leapt off the bed. Harry caught her in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips; they broke apart after a minute and smiled silently.

From atop the Eiffel tower less than an hour later Harry stood with Hermione on one arm and the entire city of Paris at his feat. And for once in his life, he felt like he was lucky, not the orphaned boy, doomed to fight a warlord, but a lucky young man who had his future ahead of him. And at that point in time, nothing could change his mind.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been kinda down lately and have had no inspiration to write. In addition this chapter is a bit shit, but only because of the aforementioned down...ness. There are more chapters to come, and I do hope that they will be a lot better then this, but I have been in the dumps so I spose for now im kinda stuck with this…oh well im sure ill redeem myself later.


	8. A duel aboard the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Since everyone else has one of these things I suppose I should too. I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione or blah blah blah you know the rest.

I wrote this one at a bowling alley, I dunno how it turned out but here it is.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The vacation to France turned out to be a godsend for Harry. He and Hermione did not part for the entirety of the trip; they spent so much time together in those two weeks that Harry already could scarcely remember a time when they had not been together. Harry's dreams of Cedric and Sirius had stopped altogether, owing mainly to Harry's habitual habit of falling asleep in Hermione's arms. Harry had enjoyed France so much that he almost cried when Mr. Granger informed him that it was time to leave.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger took the first class seating on the return trip, thinking that it may be safer for Harry and Hermione to Portkey home using Harry's phone. With only four days remaining to their return to Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione decided that they were well overdue for their annual trip to Diagon Alley. Harry reapplied his beard and long hair for the trip (With Voldemort in the open Dumbledore had thought it too dangerous for Harry to go as himself). The pair went the day before their return to Hogwarts, thinking there would be less customer traffic.

"…Seriously though, they know who you are, won't it look suss for me to be with you?" Harry said itching his beard fiercely

"Look you only have to wear it for one day" Said Hermione who was sick of Harry complaining about his disguise "You think I like the ugly thing?"

"If you like, I can let you know what it feels like to wear the thing" Harry warned with a grin

"For god sake, Hold still" Hermione said pointing her wand at Harry's face

"Hey I was just joking" Harry laughed

"Look in the mirror" Hermione commanded

"Whoa, the weirdo with a beard-o is gone!" Harry exclaimed

"Only those who have an intention to hurt you can see the beard" Hermione explained

Harry was grateful not to have the beard on his face, and Hermione was glad not to hear Harry complain. Overall the trip to Diagon Alley was without incident. Harry walked hand in hand and bought their books and other tidbits together. The plus for Harry and Hermione was that as they were shopping so late, they didn't bump into anybody (They were not ready for the others to know yet). The only remotely interesting event of the day was Narcissa Malfoy who the boy standing net to the mud blood Granger was with the beard. Finally arriving home that night to find a teary Mrs. Granger sitting on the couch.

"Mum, what's wrong" Hermione asked her mother putting her hand on her mothers shoulder

"You should know, I do this every year around this time, only three days left" Mrs. Granger replied taking Hermione's hand

"Is it the school thing again?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes

"Well I won't see you again for a whole year" Mrs. Granger cried out, hugging Hermione while Harry smiled

Hermione pulled herself out of the hug and blushed a furious scarlet as she lead Harry to her room. Hoping that Harry would not mention it she began to worry when Harry pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek softly.

"Harry is something wrong?" Hermione asked cautiously

"Just seeing you with your mother makes me happy, I know that your not missing out like I did" Harry whispered in her ear

Hermione returned the kiss and the pair lay down on the bed and stayed in their embrace for over an hour before Harry stood from the bed, bade Hermione goodnight and returned to the Dursleys. As Harry had not intended to speak to any of them before his departure Harry had not informed the Dursleys of his return. He merely poached food from the fridge at night and stayed at Hermione's during the day. But the following day the charade would end and Harry would be with Hermione at Hogwarts.

A slight sense of foreboding overshadowed Harry as he woke early the following morning. Harry had always suspected Ron of an infatuation with Hermione and was not looking forward to the response he would receive when he told Ron of their situation. By seven o'clock Harry and Hermione were ready to leave their house and owing to Harry's Portkey and a weeping Mrs. Granger they were at the platform at kings cross by eight; which according to the conductor of the Hogwarts Express (who had been smoking a pipe up until their arrival) was a record for any student.

Finding the food trolley and choosing a compartment for themselves Harry and Hermione had enough food to feed a small (Dumbledore's Wink). In the back of Harry's mind he was praying that the food would in some way make Ron more docile. At ten o'clock the first of the group began to arrive.

The first was Luna Lovegood, waving goodbye to her eccentric looking father (Who was yelling something about a wild blibbering humdinger spotting in Hogsmeade). She said hello to hary and commented that Hermione looked as though she had been infiltrated by a wrackspurt; Hermione had been looking at Harry in the window and was lost in a world of her own.

Next was Neville, who was holding a large toad in his hands. Hermione was finally snapped out of her trance by Luna swatting the air above her head and hitting her in the ear. Immediately asking Neville about his holidays as if nothing had happened, after a short conversation the compartment returned to silence.

Ginny Weasley entered the room next, looking suspiciously at Harry and Hermione (Who's hands were still intertwined). Taking the seat next to Hermione; leaving only the seat directly across from Harry open for Ron.

Harry and Hermione's hands broke apart as Ron stomped into the room looking disgruntled and tired. Complaining about his pending prefect duty Hermione informed him that she would cover his duty after telling him something.

"Ronald, Harry and I have something we need to tell you Hermione said softly

Harry shot her a warning glance that was intended to make her stop and ran his fingers through his hair when he realized that it was too late.

"What is it?" Ron asked looking curious

"Harry and I are…together" Hermione said swiftly, as if to get it out of the way all at once

Ron took the news in as Hermione slid out of the compartment to begin her prefect duty. As Ron took the news in his face grew redder and redder; doing his best to control his temper which was flaring Ron tried to make casual conversation with Harry.

"Nice beard Harry… How long did it take?" Ron asked him

Harry pulled out his wand and removed Hermione's spell, and by the time his wand had moved down to his waist he was hit by a jet of red light from the tip of Ron's wand. Harry lept into the corridor gasping in pain as he looked through the window at a towering Ron; whose face was now as red as a quaffle. Ron slowly advance on Harry repelling every spell that Harry fired at him with seeming ease.

How could you do this to me?" Ron yelled firing a stunner at Harry, who dived into a cabin full of curious looking girls to dodge it "You take the glory, that's fine, you have more gold in you bank then dad makes in a lifetime and that's fine, but now you have to take Hermione too?"

Ron fired an impediment jynx and another stunner at Harry who yelled 'Protego' but was knocked off his feet by the force of the double spells. Advancing on Harry and pointing his wand at Harry's face Ron called 'Incendi…' before his spell was finished he stopped and fell to the ground unconscious. Harry looked up and saw a teary Hermione standing with her wand pointed to Ron's back.

"I told you he wouldn't be happy" Harry said brushing himself off as people began to leave their cabins curiously. Dragging Ron into the cabin Neville watched him for the remainder of the trip.

The remainder of the train trip was uneventful, Ron did not awake from his unconscious state until the train was already at Hogsmeade station, by which time the others were long gone. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna all sat comfortably in their carriage as it pulled them into the castle.

As the feast began a groggy Ron sat as far away from his usual group of friends as was possible. Sitting with the Creevy brothers, Ron looked extremely annoyed. Harry and Hermione did their best to ignore him and enjoy the feast, thick in conversation with Parvati and Lavender who seemed desperate for the details of their love life.

As the feast ended Dumbledore made his usual announcements but refrained from mentioning the staffing changes. (Possibly because the main in the seat of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a big as a car and was too obvious for anyone to miss)

As the first night ended it seemed as though the whole school knew about Harry and Hermione, as well as the duel on the Hogwarts Express. As Harry returned to the dormitory that night it seemed predetermined that a confrontation was in the future. As he slept Harry dreamed of a brutal fist fight between two former best friends, awaking to find that Ron's normally loud snoring was absent.

Pulling the marauders map from his trunk he scanned it looking for Ron, after minutes of searching he found the dot labeled 'Ron Weasley' sitting atop the astronomy tower. Summoning his firebolt Harry jumped out the window allowing himself to fall several dozen feet before pulling himself out of the dive. He flew to the peak of the astronomy tower and found Ron sitting atop the observation deck.

Flying to the peak he jumped from his firebolt and sent it back to his room. Sitting down next to Ron, he received a glare when Ron noticed that he had company.

"Ron, we need to talk about this, I don't want to loose my best mate" Harry said, half pleading with him to see reason

"I don't want to talk to you" Ron sapped "Now Piss off!"

"I don't want to loose my best friend" Harry replied "Now lets talk!"

Without warning Harry received a sharp nudge from Ron and was sent toppling off the edge of the astronomy tower; diving to save him Ron grabbed Harry's hand and was pulled over with Harry. As they fell Ron pulled his wand from his pocket and yelled 'Accio Cleansweep!' As he did his broom raced from the top of the astronomy tower and pulled underneath then, leveling them out about twenty feet from the ground.

"You could have killed me you git" Harry yelled, half laughing

"I think we need to talk" Ron said flying them into the grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well I have already half finished the next chapter so it should be up in a few days, hope you guys all like this one. I liked it better then the last one, although this does focus more on Ron and Harry, as does the next chapter, but I promise enough Harry/Hermione action to keep people happy Wink


	9. Kingley, Slughorn and the dancing Voldy

Disclaimer: Since everyone else has one of these things I suppose I should too. I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione or blah blah blah you know the rest.

I wrote most of this one at a bowling alley where I wrote the last chapter, I dunno how it turned out but here it is.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ron had agreed, somewhat to his chagrin, after a long discussion with Harry that their friendship was far too valuable to throw away. Harry had agreed to be less physical with Hermione in front of Ron until Ron could become more used to their relationship. Hermione had agreed happily not wanting any of their trio to fall out.

The first day of school had been interesting; Dumbledore had conveniently forgotten to mention who their new Defense teacher would be. Expecting to see the plump man sitting at the teacher's desk Harry's jaw dropped when he walked into his defense class with Ron and Hermione to see Kingsley Shacklebolt sitting at the front of the class with his name neatly written on the blackboard.

While Hermione and Ron took seats at the front of the class Harry greeted Kingsley with a warm handshake. The remainder of the class slowly filtered in as Harry talked with Kingsley, seeming impressed that Harry was on a speaking basis with a revered auror. Kingsley opened his class with an order to be silent and began what was usually (With other teachers) a boring monologue.

"Lord Voldemort has returned" Kingsley began in his low deep soothing voice, grabbing the classes attention "And you all need to be prepared to defend yourselves should the time come for you to do so. This year will be the hardest of your magical education; I will teach you and test you in every way I know how, and every possible way I can think of to ensure that you are prepared. Do not take my knowledge for granted; learn all you can and maybe you can learn to ward off a death eater, or worse. Of all your lessons this year, this, Defense is by far the most important for all that lies ahead. Please do your best to learn, I am here to help you survive!"

The class sat in awed silence until Kingsley waved his wand and the room tripled in size, and their desks became tall dark hooded figures. Suddenly these dark figures formed a circle with all the students inside it.

"These are dummy death eaters" Kingsley explained "Each one represents the exact magical ability of a death eater that the ministry has captured at one stage or another. You must attempt to fight off the death eater that has been locked onto your magical signal; you will not know which death eater that is until the attack begins. All the magical abilities outside of the unforgivable curses will be used in order to subdue you and you should be willing to do the same"

By the end of the lesson only Harry and Hermione had successfully disarmed and defeated their death eaters, while Ron and Draco Malfoy had managed to remain unharmed. All other students in the class had a number of unsightly growths coming from strange parts of their bodies and were completely unconscious. After reviving them and removing all the curses Kingsley spoke again.

"This is what would have happened if you had been attacked on this day, over the course of this year I will teach you timing, hexes and curses that you can use to successfully escape a death eater, if not completely fight them off. Twenty points to Mrs. Granger and Mr. Potter and ten each to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley. You are dismissed"

"Professor Shacklebolt" Hermione asked "Who were the death eaters Harry and I defeated?"

"Well I'm not supposed to tell you" Kingsley "but off the record, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Lestrange won't be happy with you, keep in mind though they weren't using unforgivables"

Walking with a smile on his face, the smile grew larger when he arrived at the potions dungeon and it was not Snape who answered the door. His large belly preceding him by several inches the large man that had been at the teachers table last night walked into the corridor and greeted them all.

"Hello class, I am professor Slughorn; I will be taking you for potions for the first two semesters this year. Professor Snape will be returning in early March to take you for the remainder of that year" professor Slughorn announced

As he finished talking Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shared a brief kiss as the professor turned around, Ron was already half way to the classroom when they broke apart; he had been ahead of them and didn't notice. As Harry and Hermione hurried into the potions room they noticed a number of bubbling potions already simmering away around them.

"Okay class, todays prize will be a small dose of Felix Felicis" Professor Slughorn announced

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry returned to the dormitory half an hour after Ron and Hermione and burst out laughing t the vision before him. Obviously a Weasley product, sitting on the wall was an enormous banner of Voldemort wearing a grass skirt and dancing the Macarena while the song played in the background.

Laughing his way to the dormitory Harry his the bottle of Felix potion he had won in an old pair of Uncle Vernon's socks at the bottom of his trunk; planning to use it on a special day sometime in the distant future. Wandering downstairs Harry found Ron selling mini versions of the enormous banner on the common room wall, aswell as action bobble heads of the same design.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked

"Fred and George gave me a job" Ron replied

Not enquiring any further Harry sat in one of the recliner chairs watching Hermione yell at Ron who insisted that he was doing nothing against the school rules. By the end of the day Ron had made over fifty galleons, thirty of which he sent to Fred and George. Grinning at Harry; Ron pocketed the remainder of his earning and ran to the dormitory to count them.

Harry sat next to Hermione on the double couch and kissed her softly as she attempted to read a book, finally giving up and returning the kiss with full enthusiasm. Finally breaking apart Hermione bade Harry goodnight and wandered up to the girls dormitory to get some sleep. Harry decided to see what Ron was up too and ran to the boys dormitory to find that Ron was sitting on his bed. Turning to see if Hermione was in her room yet he turned just in time to see her blowing him a kiss, which he returned.

"You know, I'm really going to regret this in about a week" Ron declared with a sigh

"Why?" Asked Harry wondering what would make Ron regret earning money

"I hate the Macarena"

Harry laughed as he rolled onto his bed, immediately falling into a pleasant sleep. Awaking early the following morning Harry packed his books into his bag and wandered downstairs, seeing that Hermione was already awake and again reading the same book she was reading the night before. Sitting on the arm of her chair he kissed her on the cheek, as he went to drag another seat over she put her hand on his face and pulled him in for another kiss that did not break apart for some minutes until a small cough came from the foot of the staircase.

Looking over for the source of the noise, Harry and Hermione saw a miserable looking Ron standing at the foot of the stairs. Running back up to the dormitory Harry followed him at top speed. Arriving in the dormitory to find Ron sitting on Harry's trunk with his head in his hands.

"Don't worry mate, I just wasn't quite ready for that. I shouldn't have followed you down so soon after you left" Ron said almost whispering

"Its okay to be upset Ron" Harry assured him

"No it's not, you and Hermione are my two best friends, I should be happy for you! Not falling apart every time I see you together Ron yelled, causing some of their dorm mates to jerk awake.

Without warning Ron stood and walked out of the room, looking more confused that Harry had ever seen him. (This does include the time he tried to learn ancient Runes with Hermione)


	10. Ron and the Rainbow haired Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: Since everyone else has one of these things I suppose I should too. I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione or blah blah blah you know the rest.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long to get out to you. Thankyou all for your reviews, this one is kind of short and it is almost entirely about Ron, but I needed to establish a new pairing so I could get stuff back to normal…well sort of. Sorry for making up a character but if you don't like her Shakes fist angrily anyway enjoy.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry and Hermione sat in the corner of the common room with looks of sullen disappointment etched on their faces. Ron had gone immediately to bed after returning to the common room after his days lessons; he had also avoided Harry and Hermione any time they had been together, only talking to Harry when they had a free period together while Hermione had arithmacy. Hermione had even gone to the length of not attending Harry's quidditch practice, so Ron would not feel uncomfortable when he saw her in the stands.

Harry kissed Hermione goodnight, feeling uncomfortable when he noticed ever eye in the room staring at them. Harry apparently having found out that Ron was far more popular then he was; felt oddly venerable around all the hostility. Ron had insisted that the situation was not Harry's fault; this had by and large prevented Harry from being hexed into a million pieces by the entire common room (Despite Harry's high level of magical ability, even he could not deflect a room full of stunners).

Entering the dormitory Harry caught Ron's eye and immediately wished that he had not. The look of pure pain in Ron's eye caused Harry to shudder uncomfortably. Attempting to ignore the feeling of burning guilt that was in the pit of his stomach, Harry rolled over onto his side and immediately drifted into painful sleep.

'_**In a house of Edwardian grandeur, Lord Voldemort stood in the house of Tom Riddle, his forefather. He stood before a roaring fire, his pallid skin almost red in the glow, his snake Nagini sliding across his shoulders. Looking bored and slightly irritated, Voldemort twirled his wand casually between his long spider-like fingers. **_

_**Turning to face the door, which almost immediately opened to reveal a short, tanned wizard with lurid red sweat drenched hair. Looking up at Lord Voldemort the man immediately crawled into the room, begging his lord's pardon.**_

"_**You summoned me my lord?" The man asked in a panic**_

"_**You have failed me Antus" Voldemort harshly spat**_

"_**My lord?" Antus questioned, although already knowing the answer**_

"_**The first of September has come and passed, and yet the Potter boy returns to Hogwarts once again" Voldemort calmly spoke**_

"_**Please my lord, please, the Potter boy was far too well guarded over the summer for success to be possible, I could not touch so much as a discarded napkin" Antus pleaded his case**_

"_**This I know Antus, I did not expect you to succeed" Voldemort confessed**_

"_**So I am forgiven my lord?" Antus sighed**_

"_**No Antus, you are not" Voldemort said sharply "My expectations aside, you have still failed lord Voldemort, and you must be punished"**_

_**The man writhed in blinding agony before Lord Voldemort lifted his wand and the man panted madly on the ground, still twitching slightly. Lifting himself to his knees the man became desperate, and decided that if ever, now was the time to beg.**_

"_**Please my lord, Please, If you can give me until Christmas I can have the Potter boy delivered to you" Antus pleaded "Please give me another chance"**_

_**As the man named Antus looked expectantly at Voldemort he shifted when after some minutes of deliberation Voldemort nodded and gestured to the door. As Antus made a run for the door, turning his back to Voldemort to increase his speed Voldemort raised his want and fired a jet of green light which his squarely between his shoulders. **_

"_**Christmas" Voldemort spat "I am in no such rush, you have the acquisition of the Potter boy in hand correct Severus?" **_

"_**Yes my lord" came the voice of Severus Snape from behind Voldemort "After my extended leave completes your parlay with the giants, I will return the crook nosed old schools fool and Potter will be within your grasp"'**_

Sitting bolt upright in his bed Harry immediately turned to face Ron, his heart beating a little faster when he found that Ron was not there. Looking around the room, Harry noticed that the door was open and two oddly shaped shadows were coming from the common room. Heading downstairs and peering from halfway up the stairs Harry found the strangest pair he had ever seen, deep in conversation.

"Dobby it's not like I am doing this to hurt them" Ron said to an upset looking elf

"But you are Harry Potters best friend, without you he is unhappy" Dobby squeaked

"And I'm not happy without them, but I need time" Ron said

"Perhaps a new partner could make you feel comfortable enough to return to Harry Potter Dobby suggested

"But I don't like anyone in Gryffindor" Ron interjected

"I know of a girl, Master Ronald that I have heard talking about you in the Ravenclaw common room" Dobby smiled

"Who?" Ron asked curiously

"I do not know of her name, and you do not know of her, but as you would say she is … available" Dobby squeaked

"What year is she in?" Ron asked

"The year below yours, Master Ron, She is new this year, she was home schooled before now, according to what I overheard whilst cleaning" Dobby explained

"Can you show her to me?" Ron asked, as Harry retreated up the stairs, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping

"Yes Master Ron, tomorrow at lunch I shall lead her to you" Dobby squealed

"Thanks Dobby, and for the last time, stop calling me Master Ron"

Sitting across the courtyard from Ron at lunchtime, hidden by the invisibility cloak, Harry waited for Dobby's scheduled appearance. Breathing a sigh of relief as the elf ran to Ron, Harry heard something about the trail of 'borrowed books' leading into the courtyard.

Appearing several minutes later a very pretty girl with rainbow colored hair followed the trail of books Dobby had left on the floor. Muttering something about pranksters that girl dropped her books again clumsily when here eyes made contact with Ron's, whose face turned a light shade of pink as he stood up and helped her with her books.

"Hey" Ron said casually, handing her books over and adding "I'm Ron Weasley"

"Rosalie Tonks" the girl replied "Friends call me Rosie"

"Tonks? Not related to Nymphadora?" Ron asked

"Oh you know Dora?" Rosalie replied "My sister, well sort of, her parents adopted me when I was young"

"Wow, I didn't know Tonks had a sister" Ron gasped

"Well the metamorphmagi are generally targets for 'you-know-who' early in life, he sees us as useful servants, so I'm sort of a secret, I was home schooled you know, I wasn't allowed to come until I was old enough to defend myself. If I talk to much just tell me because I do that sometimes" Rosie said, finally finishing while Ron smiled broadly

"No you don't talk too much, I like to know about people, you're a Ravenclaw I take it" Ron asked referring to her blue scarf

"Yeah, Can't figure why, I'm dumb as a post me" Rosalie laughed

"So, Rosie, tell me more about you" Ron said as they began to walk side by side into the ground, most unfortunately the bell went at that time

"Umm…this may seem like an odd question to ask someone I don't know" Rosalie said quickly "But professor Slughorn invited me to some weird party tonight and…well I don't have anyone to go with, do you want to come?"

"Sure" Ron said, perking up and looking incredulous

"Well…Umm…meet me in the entrance hall and we can go to the second floor together" She smiled, running off without saying anything more

"The party is at seven" Harry said as Ron spun around to see Harry holding his cloak

"You saw that" Ron looked embarrassed

"I knew all about it" Harry smiled "And I could not be happier"


	11. Do you do it?

Disclaimer: Since everyone else has one of these things I suppose I should too. I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione or blah blah blah you know the rest.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Arriving at the entrance hall at six thirty accompanied by Harry and Hermione, Ron was dressed in his favorite pair of blue jeans and his Gryffindor jersey (Hermione had made one for him on the summer holidays). As he waited patiently for the arrival of his date, Ron heard a small cough coming from behind him. Spinning around to see Rosie standing behind him, Ron took in her appearance, she had changed her hair to a deep blue with black streaks running through it and her nose was slightly smaller then it had been that afternoon. Ron could barley believe how attractive she was by the light of the fire torches on the walls.

"Hey Rosie" Ron said slightly breathless handing her a white rose "I little old fashioned but a Rose for a Rose"

"Thanks Ron, It's beautiful" Rosie breather while Harry and Hermione smiled behind her

"Shall we head to the party Ronald?" Hermione asked from behind Ron

"Yeah lets go, I skipped dinner so I'm hoping Slughorn will have a lot of food" Ron smirked

"You skipped dinner?" Harry whispered in Ron's ear

"Nerves" Ron replied looking sheepish

Wandering up the stairs Harry and Hermione allowed Ron and Rosie to walk ahead of them before stopping at the door to the party. Looking elatedly at Harry, Hermione wrapped him in a gentle hug, kissing him on the mouth, sending a jolt down Harry's spine.

"I hope everything can go back to normal now" Harry said quietly "Plus one I suppose"

"You know, I've sort of lost my feel for this particular party, perhaps we should go somewhere more…private" Hermione suggested, looking sly

"Would this be for Ron's benefit or ours?" Harry asked moving closer to her

"Most certainly ours" Hermione grinned devilishly, whispering something in Harry's ear

Grinning broadly, Harry jogged behind Harry until the duo finally arrived at the corridor that had housed the DA headquarters the year before. Wandering in front of the blank space of wall that was to become the door, it finally appeared some seconds later and Hermione swiftly pulled Harry through it.

Smiling at the lavish red silk decorations and the king sized bed that had been suddenly given to them by the room; Hermione smiled serenely as they pulled back the silk covers and climbed into the bed, kissing each other passionately. Kissing ever more passionately, Harry's clothes disappeared with a flick of Hermione's wand, leaving Harry in nothing other then a pair of Gryffindor boxers.

(A/N: I will be slightly annoying here and go into no more detail, Ill let you know how it worked out next chapter – For now, the morning after)

Harry awoke the following morning to find Hermione fully clothed and looking blissfully into his eyes through her bushy brown hair. Smiling back Harry noticed that he was already fully clothed again; he looked up at Hermione and pulled himself out of bed.

"Last night…" Harry began

"Don't say anything" Hermione interjected "It was way too perfect to spoil with words"

Looking at her, not saying a word, Harry pulled himself up to full height and kissed her softly, pulling her into a gentle embrace and holding her until he was filled with her scent. Looking to his left Harry noticed a small tapestry that he somehow knew would act as an exit to the room. Following the spiraling staircase and finally emerging from a tapestry of Wendelin the weird Harry turned to see Hermione walking out of a blank stretch of wall. Touching it with his hands Harry found that the exit was sealed, Harry marveled at the room's magic before opening the entrance to the common room quietly.

"Where were you two last night?" Ron shot from the corner of the room, grinning madly

"We were busy, we did some…homework" Harry lied

"Odd that you both did homework outside the common room…all night" Dean Thomas cut in

"Totally busted" Seamus sang from the foot of the stairs

"Our…outing aside, no confessions attached may I add, how was your night Ron?" Hermione asked

"Rosie is the single most wonderful person in the world" Ron breathed "Now back to you"

"What Harry and I did or did not do is no ones business" Hermione smiled

"No denial in there though" Angelina Johnson laughed

"What's life without a little mystery" Harry laughed "Fancy a walk Hermione"

"Would love one" Hermione said, leaving the common room buzzing with gossip

By the time Harry and Hermione had grown tired of the castle grounds it was time for lunch. Entering the great hall and scanning the Gryffindor table looking for Ron the pair barley noticed that the entire Great Hall went silent and turned their eyes to them. Finally spotting Ron's flaming red hair sitting about half way up the table Harry and Hermione were somewhat taken aback when long flowing locks of rainbow hair sat next to him.

"Ron and Rosie" Harry grinned, liking the sound of the names together "Is she allowed to be here?"

"Yeah, we asked McGonagall and Flitwick this morning" Ron replied, not taking his eyes off Rosie

"So did you two really…you know" Rosie asked, causing Ron to chock into his goblet

"Do you really want to know?" Hermione asked

"Yes" eight voices rang at once, none of them Rosie's

"Well…Dora is on guard duty and she heard the rumors" Rosie said looking sheepish

"That's fantastic, makes it all the more fun to know that you will never find out" Hermione smirked making Harry burst out in laughter

"Look if you two really need to know, well mainly Ron but I take it he will tell you anyway Rosie" Hermione grinned "I will tell you both in the room of requirement at seven PM tonight"

"Why the room of requirement?" Ron asked

"Because that way I won't have to cast a secrecy jinx on you both" Hermione said simply

"Is this really that important?" Rosie winked

"Regardless of the answer, it's no ones business" Hermione said simply, picking up the paper to end the discussion

Walking slowly to the common room; Harry took every detour he knew to prolong his time with Hermione and the inevitable flood of questions that were to come when he walked in. Knowing that he could not postpone it any longer, Harry climbed into the entrance hole and was immediately accosted by the quidditch team that he had selected with week before.

"When is practice?" Demelza Robins asked politely

"Yeah we were due for one yesterday" Ginny added

"Fine fine" Harry sighed kissing Hermione goodbye "Double duty, right now"

It took an hour to round up the quidditch team and another half hour to get the team in the air. Smiling to himself as the wind whipped through his hair, Harry pulled the team into rank and began to practice.

After a full two hour sessions Harry pulled the entire team into the middle of the pitch to lay out his thoughts on the upcoming match with Ravenclaw only to be hit in the head by an own delivering a bright red letter. The owl dropped the letter into Harry's outstretched hand and Harry opened the howler out of instinct.

"Dear Mr. Potter, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team" The Gringotts goblins voice rang "As part of the last will and testament of your godfather Sirius Black, it has been stated that the Gryffindor quidditch team is to receive six new brooms one week prior to their first match of the season. These brooms will be arriving at the completion of your hearing this message. It is highlighted in his will that these brooms are property of Gryffindor house and not of the individual players. May your fortunes be lucky – Griphook"

Looking stunned the entire team burst into cheers as six shiny new brooms flew over the stands and landed before each of them. Looking in awe Harry realized that the brooms all had the word 'Firebolt' etched across them in shining gold. Deciding now to reword his speech Harry began.

"We are the most technically skilled team in Hogwarts today" Harry said pacing in from of his team who were stood in single file "Our skills are second to none, in the past we have had to compete with brooms faster then our own, and as such we lost some games we could have otherwise won. That is now no longer an issue, so there is no reason for us not to stomp Ravenclaw next week!"

"Look at Mr. Confidence" Ron laughed gleefully

"Lets destroy them" Demelza cackled

"Nice speech captain" Ginny smiled

"I believed it all" Harry smiled

Arriving at the room of requirement some 20 minutes before Ron and Rosie, Harry and Hermione made use of the time by pacing the room and making sure they were ready to give out what they were about to say. Finally reaching the conclusion that they now had no choice the door to the room opened and Ron, Rosie and an excited looking Ginny walked into the room.

"She overheard us and followed us down here" Ron explained apologetically

"Its fine" Harry calmly replied "She has as much right to know as you do"

"So did you two do it? Did you?" Ginny cut to the chase, almost wetting herself with excitement

"Well…" Hermione began

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Next chapter just needs to be typed, so sometime in the next 2 or so days it should be up.


	12. Wolf tales in Unicorn Blood

Disclaimer: Since everyone else has one of these things I suppose I should too. I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione or blah blah blah you know the rest.

A/N: I had to choose a sub-villain for this – It has a very 'Chamber of Secrets' vibe to it, but that cant be a too bad a thing can it?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So did you two do it? Did you?" Ginny cut to the chase, almost wetting herself with excitement

"Well…" Hermione began "…" (The door crashes open and interrupts her? – No)

"Well…" Hermione began "…yeah we did"

"Oh…my…god! I so can't believe you did it! Oh my god!" Ginny gasped jumping up and trying to contain her excitement "Details sister!"

"Don't think your getting that lucky" Harry smiled "All I will say is thank god for this room"

"It was here?!" Ginny gasped again, running to the wall and kissing it

"So Harry" Ron whispered in his ear "Score!"

"I heard that Ronald" Hermione shot, smiling and looking slightly embarrassed

"What?" Ron laughed, looking over to the marauders map which Harry had left out on one of the tables around the room "…I think we should get out of here"

"Why?" Rosie asked

"Odd…" Harry began "There are fifteen teachers in the first floor corridor"

"We may need to take a look at this" Ron said quietly

"I was thinking cloak Harry" Hermione added

"Me too" Ron smiled

"Ok then, Rosie and Ginny get back to your common rooms, Ginny could you please make sure Rosie gets back unseen?" Hermione asked

"Yeah sure, come on Rosie, I'm a Weasley if there is anyone who can get you back undetected it would be me" Ginny bragged

Throwing the cloak over all three of them and sneaking downstairs slowly; keeping pace with some difficulty. Finally as they arrived at the second floor Harry, Ron and Hermione immediately saw the source of the commotion. Lying on the floor, covered in silvery blood was the body of a fully grown unicorn, mutilated beyond almost any recognition. On the wall someone had smeared a message in its blood, the letters glistened in the firelight.

"The Heir of Slytherin I may not be

But I can kill as well as he,

Oh little kiddies, you best stay with your pack

If you straggle all alone, your mine, Fenrir is back!"

Looking from the wall to each other, Harry and the others immediately turned and dashed back to the common room. Only narrowly being beaten by Ginny who was stood stock still in the road of the entrance hole.

"Ginny, move!" Harry called from behind her before she stepped out of the way to reveal the figure of Albus Dumbledore standing before her

"Harry" Dumbledore said calmly "I trust that in your curiosity that you have already seen the message on the first floor"

"Yes Professor" Harry said truthfully, finding no use in lying to his headmaster

"I find myself in need of your map" Dumbledore sighed

"The Marauders map?" Harry raised his eyebrows "Why?"

"It is the safest way for me to find if an unwanted guest is in our castle" Dumbledore explained

"Ok then" Said Harry, holding the map out as Dumbledore touched it with the tip of his finger

"He is no longer in the grounds" Dumbledore said calmly

"Do you need to borrow this?" Harry asked

"No, one touch was enough to obtain this maps magical signature" Dumbledore told him pointing to his head "Its all up here now"

"Wow, so now you know where we all are all the time?" Harry surmised

"I already know the location of all my students" Dumbledore whispered

"Then why…" Harry began

"Whoever this person is knows enough occlumency to keep me out" Dumbledore cut in

"Oh…So do you think it's really this Fenrir person?" Harry asked

"Fenrir isn't a person" Ron said over the top of him

"Who is he?" Harry quizzed

"He is shall we say…the Werewolf pack leader of all Britain" Dumbledore summed up

"You don't know of Fenrir Greyback?" Ron asked looking amazed

"You do?" Harry and Hermione said in unison

"Of course" Ron replied "He's the embodiment of all the scary men and evil wolves in your fairy tales, he…well a legend now, I thought he was dead"

"What's so scary about him" Hermione whispered, looking worried

"Fenrir has taken up the habit of hunting, transformed or not" Dumbledore said with a hint of disgust in his voice "he targets children, aiming to create more young wizards to share his hatred of the society he thinks shunned them"

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth while Ron and Harry looked grave. Turning to face Dumbledore once again he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, from which the words "Keep it quiet" could be heard echoing.

"Do you think it could really be Fenrir?" Hermione asked as the trio sat by the fire many hours after Dumbledore had left

"You heard Dumbledore, he knows where all the students are…so it's someone dangerous enough to know occlumency, it could be" Harry said gravely

"And the legend goes that he is as good with a wand as he is with his teeth, so we can barley even hope to fight him off that way" Ron spoke from his seat

"If he was in human form when he attacked we could at least try" Hermione added "Werewolf skin is impervious to most magic"

"We just have to remain alert, Constant vigilance, remember" Harry barked, doing a fantastic impression of moody

Looking out of the window as the embers in the fire began to dim; Harry surmised that it was almost sunrise. Commenting as such to Ron and Hermione, the trio made their way to be without so much as a thought to the pile of homework each one of them was yet to complete.

'"_Very well Fenrir" Voldemort high pitched voice spoke into the fireplace "Maim only mudbloods and blood traitors, remain mobile so that my magic can stop the old fool from tracking you and for the sake of your mission, leave the Potter boy for now"_

"_I still do not fully understand the plan my lord" The harsh, bark like voice of Fenrir Greyback rang from the fire itself_

"_Put in words you can understand, I will have the old fool removed from the school by the board when they find him unable to stop the attacks" Voldemort explained "And of course, your slaughter must be public to allow the mudbloods to know none are safe"_

"_Has Severus been briefed?" Fenrir asked Voldemort_

"_He knows that you are on my orders, no more" Voldemort replied_

"_You do not trust him?" Fenrir barked_

"_It is not a matter of trust, for I have none, it is a matter of security" Voldemort spat at him "Severus is amongst enemies, if just one finds him out, then he may be forced to talk, and one cannot give away information that one has not been told"_

Waking with a start Harry jumped out of bed and found that he had been asleep for all the daylight hours. Dressing swiftly Harry ignored the 'good mornings' of his peers and ran to the stone Gargoyle that he knew hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office

"Err…" Said Harry when he reached the gargoyle "…Skiving Snackbox?"

"Lucky guess" The gargoyle said, jumping out of the way and revealing the spiral staircase

"Enter" Dumbledore called before Harry could knock "I see you have become quite adept at figuring my password, I suppose my desire to keep people out isn't high enough"

"It's never been hard really" Harry said swiftly as Dumbledore scanned him with his eyes

"Tell me about your dream" Dumbledore asked immediately

"How did you…Legillimency right, well it was a conversation between Voldemort and Greyback" Harry explained "Do you want the memory"

"No, I will watch the dream from recollection" Dumbledore said simply, probing Harry's mind once again "Interesting"

"What is?" Harry asked him

"I cannot tell if the dream is real or a false image" Dumbledore replied

"Meaning" Harry enquired again

"Well now that Voldemort is aware of the connection between the two of you, I wonder if he had intended this for you, to throw us off the trail of the true culprit" Dumbledore mused, half to himself and half to Harry

"How do we find out?" Harry asked, sick of not understanding his headmaster

"We catch the culprit or we wait for the first attack, Werewolf bites are very distinctive" Dumbledore told him

"What about the unicorn" Harry asked

"That was done by magic, Fenrir is not foolish enough to drink unicorn blood or come close to it" Dumbledore sighed

"So obviously we pick option A" Harry shot

"We will of course do our utmost, by now I am willing to bet that half the school knows of the unicorn attack, we were unable to remove the unicorn blood, I would imaging that will stay until we catch him" Dumbledore muttered, again only half talking to Harry "I think you should go to dinner Harry, I can see you slept the day away, you must be hungry"

Oh yeah, I forgot" Harry confessed walking to the door

"Harry, do not worry about Fenrir, there will be no attacks within the grounds on my watch" Dumbledore assured him

"And now you have the map to assist you" Harry grinned, looking on Dumbledore's wall to find it wallpapered with the marauders map, a former headmaster remaining a vigil over each segment

Arriving at the great hall to a shock, Rosie was staring at him with teary eyes, looking guilt ridden and apparently completely unable to speak. Hermione looked from Rosie to Harry and then to Ron before gesturing for Harry to sit down.

"Now that Harry is here, I can lift the hex" Hermione said, flicking her wand

"You gagged her?" Harry asked "What did she do"

"She wouldn't stop apologizing" Hermione explained

"I am so sorry!" Rosie began before Hermione held her hand up to stop Rosie's blabbering

"Now, Harry, young Rose here apparently spilled the beans on our late night rendezvous in the room of requirement to her fellow Ravenclaws and now naturally the whole school knows, I thought I would let her plead her case to us before I yelled at her"

"Sounds fair" Harry grinned "go on Rosie"

"It was Cho Chang and her friend Marietta Edgecomb, they pinned me down and used the tickling jynx on me until I talked, Cho really wanted to know" Rosie cried

"It was Cho?" Hermione gasped looking from Rosie to Harry "It's ok Rosie; no one could have held out long"

"It was Cho?" Harry said mimicking Hermione

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dun Dun DAAAAAAAH!


	13. LoveBites and WolfPotions

Disclaimer: Since everyone else has one of these things I suppose I should too. I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione or blah blah blah you know the rest.

A/N: Hey guys, This chapter is somewhat overdue, in addition to that, the first chunk of it was nicked more or less from HPB – However I needed an excuse for them to be in a convenient location and the stolen scene seemed the best way – You'll see what I mean. This one may be a little short, as I have been really really busy but its better then nothing right?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry returned to the common room in the evening, having walked around the castle grounds for some hours with a dead feeling in his heart. Cho Chang had shown more interest then Harry would have thought, more so at least then just a curious bystander. Harry mused over these thoughts and climbed to the boys dormitory; barley having sat down when Hermione entered the room with a soft knock on the door.

Hermione looked him up and down and her heart filled with sympathy for the boy before him. Holding in her hands a smoking goblet, she held it up and Harry accepted it looking slightly confused. Smiling at him Hermione thought it best to explain.

"I gathered that you might need some help sleeping tonight" Hermione grimaced "It will knock you out until tomorrow morning at least"

"You know I love you right?" Harry spoke suddenly

"Of course, I love you too" Hermione replied, sounding nervous

"I don't feel anything for Cho, you know that right?" Harry asked her

"I trust you when you say it Harry" She whispered, kissing him on the cheek and pushing the goblet to his lips "Now sleep"

Drifting off into a deep sleep, Harry's thoughts came to a grinding halt until his eyes flickered open at six o'clock the following morning. Looking out the window with squinted eyes, Harry vaguely saw something running between the trees in the forbidden forest. Turning back to face his bed Harry found a box sitting on the end of his bed.

Looking closer Harry found that the box was engraved with a small message.

'_Looking inside this box, you will know my love is true'_

Opening the box to find nothing, Harry ran his fingers along the base of the box before the most alluring scent he had ever smelled hit his nose. The scent of a field of wild flowers and the all of the most alluring senses that Harry could think of were embodied in the scent before him. As the trail of the smell died down Harry's eyes slid in and out of focus.

Bursting into the room Ron looked elated, rambling on about things Harry could not hear, let alone understand. Taking one proper look at Harry Ron immediately surmised that something was wrong. Grabbing him by the arm and dragging him down the stairs Hermione jumped from her seat and raced over to him looking panicked.

"Umm…Hermione something is wrong with him" Ron said absent mindedly, the scent now hitting him full force

"Where is she?" Harry said, to a fervent agreement from Ron

"Harry I am right here" Hermione said in shock

"Not you, CHO!" Harry screamed

"Ron did he eat or drink anything?" Hermione asked

"Where is she Hermione?!" Ron said warningly

"Why does it matter to you? She is mine!" Harry spat

"I don't think so Potter!" Ron screamed, racing to attack Harry

Thinking quickly Hermione whipped out her wand and stunned both of the quibbling boys. Levitating them to hang behind her she immediately went to the first teacher that sprung to mind. Skidding to a halt outside of Slughorn's office Hermione hammered on the door until a tired looking Slughorn answered

"What brings you three here this time of the…good lord are they unconscious" Slughorn gaped

"Someone slipped Harry something, but whatever it was got Ronald too" Hermione explained "They are both inexplicably in love with Ch…someone"

"I'm willing to bet that it was powdered Amortentia, gives off a stunning odor, very strong stuff" Slughorn said knowledgably

"Do you have anything for it?" Hermione asked

Pulling a vial of blood red liquid from his pocket Slughorn smiled and poured a liberal amount down the unconscious throat of Harry and Ron, allowing the potion time to take effect before muttering 'Rennervate'. Harry and Ron both sat stock still in the middle of Slughorn's office before Hermione gestured for them to follow her.

"If you tell a soul, I will stick my wand somewhere very ugly" Ron threatened

"Trust me Ron, nowhere on Hermione is u…" Harry began

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted smacking him on the arm and blushing

"Dirty beggar" Ron grinned

Laughing playfully as they wandered down the corridor the group was suddenly brought back to reality by an earsplitting scream from the floor below. With the use of one of Harry's shortcuts the trio was the first to arrive in the corridor.

Before them was a young girls staring blankly at the body of a young boy who had been torn apart. His body was a bloody mess and there was hardly any part of his body that had not been deeply slashed. From nowhere came a soft pop and in front of the trio was the figure of Albus Dumbledore. Looking shocked he examined the boy and whispered "Rennervate" the boy shuddered to life and began to scream immediately. Casting a sleeping spell on the boy Dumbledore turned to face Harry and the others.

"He is alive" Dumbledore sighed in relief "I regret to inform you that our suspicions have been rejected Harry, it is indeed Fenrir"

"I never thought I would be upset to find out there isn't a death eater in the castle" Harry muttered

"You can tell this is Fenrir from the bite marks?" Hermione asked

"Yes Mrs. Granger, this boy is now doomed to the life that is as such" Dumbledore said gravely

"Is there nothing we can do?" Ron asked

"Nothing at all Mr. Weasley"

"And the scars?" Harry asked

"Part of the werewolves' magic will cause these scars to fade, but in time he will give himself new marks" Dumbledore said, again letting out a frustrated sigh

"Weren't you watching the map?" Harry shot at him

"Every minute of last night Harry"

"How did he slip past you?"

"I believe there is some magic, some dark magic, which has overridden the power of the map" Dumbledore explained

Scooping the boy into his arms and disappearing with another small pop, the trio was left staring at the pool of blood, disgust evident in their facial expressions. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps and thinking of the public reaction Hermione bent over the pool and muttered "Scourgify". Left on the floor were words etched in the stone.

"This is the first, so consider him lucky

The next one will be just a little more mucky

He was a half-blood and so he lives on

The next is a mud blood, whose life will be gone

But until the full moon, do not think you are safe

I can come anytime, so you better not strafe

My hideout is here, inside of the castle

No classroom is safe, I long for a tussle

The taste of your blood, the thrill of the hack

Do not ever forget, that Fenrir is back"

"Whatever you say about Fenrir" Ron said from nowhere "He's a terrible poet"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: more of a setup chapter for events to come but again its all for the greater good 


	14. Gryphons Attack!

Disclaimer: Since everyone else has one of these things I suppose I should too. I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione or blah blah blah you know the rest.

A/N: Okey Doke - The chapter itself may suck in parts…well…im back at school now so im sorta stressed! Death Glare

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

School was cancelled the day of the attack, a chance to commemorate the danger that lurked within the walls that were supposed to be impenetrable. The castle was searched top to bottom but no trace of the werewolf was to be found. Many students flocked to the grounds to escape the dreadful being and only two remained in the castle. For safety and peace were not to be found indoors or out.

Sitting arm in arm and intertwined as two lovers should be Harry and his love watched the fires dim embers grow fiercer as the magic of the castle took effect. As the sun slowly dropped into the cover of the distance and the hundreds outside watched the twilight Harry turned to face Hermione with a look of incredible desire across his face. Kissing her softly she returned the favor in kind and looked at the man she loved with a lusting in her eyes and a desperation deep in her heart.

With a swiftness known not to man or beast each stood from the plush scarlet chair and swept themselves to the room in which their dreams and fantasies were no longer only in their minds. A stunning hour later each lay in each others arms with a look of deep satisfaction that only love can put on the face of man or woman. Kissing his love on the forehead Harry feel immediately to sleep with Hermione thanking the heavens for the wondrous gift that was her lover.

(A/N: Sorry if that bit was too 'Let's try some Shakespeare' for some people I was having a conversation using old school language with a friend of mine as I wrote it)

"Harry" Hermione whispered into Harry's ear from under the red silk blanket "I think we should probably get back to the common room"

"What time is it?" Harry mumbled opening his eyes slowly

"Eight in the morning, we need to get to the common room and change for school"

As if on queue a voice rang throughout all the halls of Hogwarts with volume so high half the student body jumped out of bed.

"All students are to remain in their common rooms until further notice; any students out of their common rooms are required to immediately return. Anyone caught out of bounds for the remainder of the morning will be punished severely"

Jumping out of bed and dressing swiftly, Harry and Hermione were already halfway to the common room when they were intercepted by a stern looking Professor McGonagall. Grabbing each of them by the arm she dragged them in the opposite direction, leading them down the familiar path that led to Dumbledore's office. Looking at each other wearing confused expression the duo was surprised to find Ron and Hagrid already sitting in Dumbledore's office.

"Now Dumbledore, would you care to explain yourself" McGonagall asked with an edge of irritation in her voice

"Very well Minerva" Dumbledore began "I have summoned you each to my office for the purpose of solving our mystery"

"Mystery, sir?" Harry said confusedly

"There has been another attack Harry, this time a near fatal attack on a muggle born" Dumbledore explained

"Why are we here sir?" Harry asked "Surely the teachers are more qualified then we are to help you figure this out"

"Harry, I thought that myself, but then I ran through it in my mind" Dumbledore mused "You have been instrumental in stopping so many forms of evil from defeating this castle, you and your friends so I thought it foolish to underestimate your abilities"

"You think we could be helpful sir?" Hermione said, feeling flattered

"I think it better to have you involved in the goings on, rather then to have you attempting to solve it on your own" Dumbledore replied

"So basically you're including us so I won't run to the ministry again?" Harry shot

"I said nothing of the sort" Dumbledore replied simply

Harry looked mutinous but calmed down when Hermione rested her hand on his shoulder. Ron looked at the two and smiled briefly before turning to face a worried looking Hagrid.

"Sir, why is Hagrid here?" Ron asked

"Hagrid if you would care to explain" Dumbledore grimaced at what was to come

"The thing wha' attacked tha kid…It wasn no werewolf" Hagrid said slowly "I noticed the markins as summat I seen when I was in the mountains parlayin with the giants"

"What was it Hagrid" Hermione said softly

"Tha was a Gryphon" Hagrid replied

The room was silent for what felt like an hour before the trio looked at Dumbledore and he gestured out the door. Standing slowly the trio patted Hagrid on the back as they stepped onto the stone staircase and down into the hallway. Heading immediately for the Gryffindor common room, Harry suddenly froze as he turned and bolted back to Dumbledore's office.

"Skiving Snackbox" Harry yelled at the statue

"He's in the grounds" The gargoyle

"He left in the short amount of time we have been gone?" Harry asked suspiciously

"Yeah, went down as soon as you was gone" The gargoyle replied

Running to the entrance hall and flinging open the doors Harry ran towards Hagrid's hut where he was sure he would find Dumbledore. As he rounded the edge of the forest with some caution; something large lunged over his head and pinned him to the ground with a resounding thud.

Looking up through blurred vision, glasses askew Harry saw the outline of the Gryphon standing some fifteen meters away from him. Standing half on top of him was an on edge looking Buckbeak; in attack position the hippogriff stood poised to strike at a moments notice.

Without warning the Gryphon lunged and slashed at Buckbeak, its razor sharp talons tearing into the Hippogriff's side. With a shudder Buckbeak struck back in kind tearing flesh from the Gryphon's back. Both creatures met in a mutual stare; with that the Gryphon spread its wings and flew into the forest.

"Harry!" Hagrid's voice rang out, explaining why the Gryphon had run away "Buckbeak!"

"Hagrid, I was trying to find you to tell you that it's living in the forest! I saw it the other day I just didn't realize what it was" (A/N: I have opened up too many tangents!! Don't worry, although this part was crap [I was a little drunk it does end up making sense)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: This was set to be a lot longer then it turned out – But I have been so stressed lately that I'm actually thinking about seeing someone about it – I promise the next chap will be 3000 words at least!


	15. Of Hogwarts Lost

As Dumbledore looked at the scene before him, his face frozen in a look of terror

As Dumbledore looked at the scene before him, his face frozen in a look of terror. Harry stared into his headmasters eyes and was shaken by the fear that he saw in them. The normally calm visage of his headmaster was no longer the calm mask that Harry knew so well. Standing swiftly and running to his headmasters side Harry slowed as his headmaster turned on his heel and walked towards the castle.

Before Harry had a chance to chase his headmaster to the castle Hermione locked him in an airtight hug. Turning to kiss her on the cheek Harry smiled slightly as Ron and Rosie came running toward Harry from the lake with a small entourage behind them. One by one Ron, Rosie, Ginny, Lee Jordan, Neville and Luna (who somehow managed to look distant even while in a full sprint) caught Harry and began firing every question they could think of at him.

"What the hell was that?" Ron gasped

"Are you ok?" Rosie and Ginny stuttered in unison

"It looked like a crumpled horned snorsnack!" Luna yelled

"What's with Dumbledore" Neville asked

"That hippogriff was…awesome!" Lee Jordan finished as the entire group turned to stare at him rolling their eyes "What??"

"It was a Gryphon, Dumbledore didn't say anything before he left, but we think it has something to do with fenrir" Harry explained

"So it's one hundred percent certain that it is Fenrir?" Lee asked with a look of shock on his face

"Yes" Harry replied "I think it has something to do with Dumbledore"

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked

Harry stared briefly into the distance and ran full speed toward the castle. Stopping short and turning to face the others who stopped just behind him panting heavily Harry pulled them into a classroom that was poorly disguised as a dragon enclosure ("Real bloody convincing" Ron grinned)

"Sorry about that guys, I almost let one of my dreams slip out; if I said anything about that in public I think St. Mungos would come knocking by nightfall"

"What are you talking about?" Ron shot

"I had another dream, Voldemort sent Fenrir" Harry said

"I know that part"

"Well he said something about having Dumbledore removed"

"Harry that wont happen again" Hermione whispered "Voldemort knows that the ministry will close the school before removing Dumbledore, especially after the whole Ginny getting kidnapped thing during the chamber incident"

"But then why did he say anything about it" asked swallowing hard at the thought of the message in blood on the wall "We already know that the dream was definately real"

"What if that assumption is only half right…" Harry muttered, staring at a chalk board that was erasing parts of the teachers notes from the previous lesson and replacing t with words such as 'Noddle', 'Bumbermizzle' and 'Duckabuck'

"Harry that's perfect!" Hermione said her head snapping up, eyes wide

"What the bloody hell are you both on about?" Ron asked, irritated that he had once again missed Harry's point

"Don't you see Ron! Voldemort must have known that when the first part of my dream turned out to be true that we would assume the rest to be true aswell"

"So you think that Voldemort has some other motivation for having Fenrir attacking people"

"Yes, but I have no idea what it could be…Damn! Lets get back to the common room so that I can think" Harry sighed

Standing to leave the room Harry and Hermione were at the door when they realized the Ron was not following them

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison

"If I didn't know better I would swear this is a fan fiction or something" Ron muttered

"What makes you say that?' Hermione quizzed

"Look at what we just did, we just cracked the greatest dark wizards of all times plot to fool us with nothing more then a self erasing blackboard as a hint!"

"Maybe J.K. is just loosing her touch" Harry suggested

"I bloody hope not, if she's loosing her touch were doomed to bad plot for eternity"

"Why are we discussing this?" Hermione asked leaving the room, Harry and Ron following suit

(A/N: For those who do not like the break in reality – sorry I needed to fill out a few more words – Gave me a chuckle when me and my sister made the joke lol)

Stepping into the bright hallway Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore and Kinsley Shacklebolt deep in conversation. Turning to face the trio as they heard the approaching footsteps Dumbledore smiled briefly at Harry before turning and walking around a corner with lightning speed. Running after his headmaster Harry turned the corner to find that Dumbledore was gone and Kingsley was already in conversation with Snape.

Turning to Ron and Hermione, Harry shot them a knowing look before they returned to the Gryffindor common room. Entering the room Harry's jaw dropped and his face turned red as a banner which took up half the room depicted a slightly akward looking Harry locked in a kiss with Cho Chang.

'Harry Potter – The love of MY life'

Under the caption were dozens of smaller images there were removable, presumably for students to take with them. Bolting to the common room Harry did his best to ignore the laughter coming from most of the people in the room, pausing briefly to throw a dirty look at Neville who was visibly struggling to keep his laughter from leaving his body.

"Harry we need to talk to Cho about this" Hermione sighed walking in behind Harry

"It cant have been Cho" Harry muttered "Someone working for Cho, but it had to be a Gryffindor"

"So someone else knows?" Ron asked "That would narrow the list somewhat"

"I think I know who it was…I have no idea why he would though"

As Hermione opened her mouth to ask Harry who he thought it was a booming voice cut over the top of them.

"All students assemble in your common rooms and do not leave until your head of house comes to escort you to the great hall where all questions will be answered and all will be explained"

Running downstairs McGonagall was already splitting the groups into year levels and taking people downstairs two year levels at a time. Sitting by the fire with Ron and Hermione it was almost half an hour before McGonagall finally called the sixth and seventh years to the front of the room and marched them downstairs.

As Harry prepared to fire a question at McGonagall he found himself struck dumb by a flick of McGonagall's wand.

"All will be explained in the hall potter" McGonagall said flatly as they slowly made it to the entrance hall and wandered into the great hall that was filled with worried looking students. The teachers all stood in a line behind Dumbledore as he took his place behind the podium and began to speak.

"Attention students, I greet you tonight on one of the most somber notes in Hogwarts history. Tonight I am saddened to announce that both a Gryphon and Fenrir Greyback are on the loose in the castle grounds. Due to outside intervention on their behalf I have so far been unable to locate either. Tonight they struck another blow, each claiming the life of a Hogwarts student, one Alison Cameron and a Robert Chase, Muggle born first years. With this attack, the minister for magic and myself have conceded that the school is now far too dangerous for any of you to remain in its grounds and so you will be sent home tonight, in hopes that none of you will fall victim to their callous attacks"

Calls of 'No!' rang throughout the great hall and Harry's lfe shattered into a million pieces around him. Dumbledore explained that the students would be transported to their homes directly by portkey, as the train would be too dangerous should Fenrir be hiding somewhere nearby.

"Harry!" Dumbledore called stepping down from the podium and moving towards the trio "You will be accompanying Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger to the burrow for a few days at least, I need the three of you in one place for a couple of days while I put some protective spells around Mrs. Grangers home, I shall be dropping in from time to time to give you some…private instructional lessons"

"All three of us?" Hermione asked

"Well I was intending it to be just Mr. Potter but as it seems he tells you everything anyway I saw no point in keeping you two out of the loop Hermione" Dumbledore replied

"Portus" Dumbledore called pointing his wand towards a goblet that he had summoned from thin air.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Arriving in the Weasley's kitchen with a bump, Harry and the others took one look around the room and were surprised to see that a full meal had already been prepared and was dishing itself up in preparation for the arrival of the Weasley children. Doing a rough count of all the plates on the table Harry frowned as Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room shaking Dumbledore's hand before moving over to hug Ron, Harry and Hermione in turn.

"Why are there so many plates?" Harry asked counting that there was six more plates then was usual

"Well you and Hermione are here" Mrs. Weasley said shortly moving to the oven and stirring one pot franticly before charming it to join the other dishes in serving

"There are still four extra plates" Ron added

"Well…I thought you might feel a little…odd dear" Mrs. Weasley muttered "With Harry and Hermione here…you know…I thought you might want…company of your own"

"What are you talking about" Ron asked turning slightly red with embarrassment

"I may have invited Rosie to stay while the emergency dies down" Mrs. Weasley said as fast as she could

"You what!" Ron yelled "Jesus mum some warning would have been nice, I need to go tidy my room!"

"Its already been done, Don't worry the whole house has been scrubbed, I planned you have you all here for Christmas so the house was already tidy"

Ron looked around the house and sighed, he turned on his heel and ran upstairs and changed his clothes for dinner, Harry and Hermione grinned slightly and turned again to face Mrs. Weasley

"I note that this still leaves three plates un accounted for" Harry grinned

"Well now that Ron is out of the room I can tell you both" Mrs. Weasley smiled

"What?" Hermione asked

"Bill and Charlie are coming down to help Dumbledore with the mystery at the school and Tonks is coming to see Rosie"

"I thought that someone with the knowledge of dangerous magical creatures such as Ronald's brother Charlie, and someone with the knowledge of concealment curses such as Bill would have been obvious choices in aiding our fight for Hogwarts" Dumbledore smiled briefly before turning to face Harry specifically, dropping his voice to a whisper that was barley audible, Harry supposed that Dumbledore was keeping the information from Mrs. Weasley

"We need to gather in Mr. Weasley's room so I can outline to you three the nature of our lessons"

Trudging up to Ron's room Harry and Hermione looked sullen and slightly fearful at what the nature of the lessons could be. Finally entering Ron's room they sat at the end of Ron's bed as Ron fell silent at the entrance of his headmaster, who chuckled briefly at the teenage charm of the room.

"Now I need to make this brief so that your absence is not noticed" Dumbledore began "Our lessons will center on objects called Horcruxes"

Looking directly to Hermione, Ron and Harry were shell-shocked when Hermione looked as bemused as they did. Hermione had always been the source of knowledge and the fact that this term had not popped up in a research book told Harry that it was dark magic.

"Horcruxes are items in which a person can hide a piece of their soul" Dumbledore explained "So even if their bodies are destroyed, the cannot actually die"

"And you believe Voldemort created one of these sir" Harry asked

"One…or more, but tonight is not the night for details, keep in mind the nature of these lessons and I will see who when the charms over Privet Drive are complete"

Harry, Hermione and Ron wandered downstairs to find that the party had gathered whilst they had been upstairs. With a jovial wave, Dumbledore vanished before their eyes leaving them to be mugged by a number of overexcited friends and relatives.

Charlie was the first to reach the group; patting Ron on the back and shaking Harry's hand he was more then pleased to enter a conversation with Ron about the latest group of Chinese fireballs that had been born into the reserve where he worked. Harry and Hermione smiled briefly as Charlie wandered over to the table and took his regular spot next to his father who was looking very nervous (Harry guessed that the thought of his two eldest sons attempting to fight off a werewolf and an extremely powerful magical creature was somewhat of a weight on his mind).

Bill made his way to them next; wrapping Ron, Harry and Hermione in a group hug while whispering something in Ron's ear that Harry could not hear. Harry assumed that it had something to do with Rosie, owing to the sideways glance in her direction and the slight blush and self satisfied look on Ron's face.

At that point Rosie had made her way to the front of the pack, taking Ron in her arms and leading him to the foot of the table where they were to be seated. As Harry turned to face Hermione; the figure of Tonks swept between them and locked them into yet another hug.

"Don't those two go together so well?" Tonks asked with a smile on her face

"I think their perfect together" Hermione sighed "I'm very glad Ronald found someone, I felt so bad when I told him that Harry and I were together"

"He really take it that badly?" Tonks asked raising her eyebrows

"He tried to kill me" Harry sighed with a hint of a laugh "He caught me off guard and there was nothing I could do"

"He beat you?" Tonks said incredulously

"I was so wrong footed there was nothing I could do" Harry exclaimed "His spells came hard and fast, he didn't give me a second to recover"

"Do you think he could do it again?" Tonks wondered aloud

"No chance, he only did it the one time because I wasn't fully willing to shoot back"

"Well there's no use dwelling on it now" Hermione interjected "Lets take our seats"

Heading towards the table Harry was slightly put off when he sat down and Ron was finishing a story about an owl stealing his sandwich by the lake. Looking over to him and raising his eyebrows Ron decided to explain the story.

"I was walking down by the lake, looking at the giant squid sticking its tentacles out of the water and all that. I had the house elves make me a roast beef and turkey sandwich so I wouldn't have to head back to the castle, this was when we were fighting in fourth year. Anyways I stumbled on a rough patch of grass and dropped the sandwich, thinking that as it was in cling wrap and all that I went to pick it up and this owl swooped down and flew off with my sandwich"

"So you were outsmarted and robbed by an owl?" Harry asked with laughter bubbling under the surface "I mean I thought you were thick but that's ludicrous"

(A/N: This happened to me! It was a duck though, not an Owl. Outsmarted by a bloody duck, was the most embarrassing thing ever! Oh and the sandwich had Nutella not Roast beef…do wizards have Nutella?)

Roaring with laughter the younger end of the table was regaled with stories of mischief; most of the stories came from the twins but Harry and Ron provided some side splitters over the course of the night.

As Harry and Ron settled down for bed (Hermione, Rosie and Ginny all in Ginny's room) Ron and Harry were having casual conversation when Ron said something to spark an idea in Harry's head.

"Man I would love to be in Hogwarts right now!" Ron said excitedly

"Why? It would be totally empty, even Dumbledore is out of Hogwarts" Harry replied

"Exactly, think of all the booty there would be between those walls" Ron sighed

"Booty meaning?" asked Harry, slightly confused

"Treasure, Gold, Rubies, not to mention all the cool stuff that the founders left lying about" Ron explained

"Ron…that's it!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Not the most interesting of chapters I know but at least it's a fair sized update. I will update again ASAP but I don't know how long that will take – Having some personally issues and writers block on top of that. So ill follow it up when I can.


	16. Dirty Little Secret

A/N: This will be a shortish chapter you guys but I thought an update is about due

A/N: This will be a shortish chapter you guys but I thought an update is about due. So here we go on the wild and wacky adventure ride that is Willy Wonka!!...Oh I mean Harry Potter!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ron...that's it!"

"We should rob Hogwarts?" Ron said stupidly "I mean you have had some wacked ideas in the past bro but this takes the bloody cake"

"I don't want to rob Hogwarts you bleeding fool" Harry yelled "I think I know what Fenrir and the Gryphon are doing at Hogwarts!"

"And that would be…"

"They wanted to get Dumbledore out of the building so that they could rob it!" Harry said dawning on his conclusion "With all the dark and difficult magic hidden within the walls of the school it would be like a toy store to Voldemort"

"We need to run this by Hermione…it sounds like tosh to me" Ron sighed, thinking that Harry had lost his mind "Even if Voldemort was trying to get Dumbledore out of the school, Fenrir cant get into Dumbledore's office, and that's bound to be where most of the cool stuff is anyway"

"Can you pretend for one minute that you have actually listened to Hermione's rants about 'Hogwarts A History' there is powerful magic all over the castle"

"Let's sleep on it, well discuss it with Hermione in the morning…" Ron said

"We never wait until the morning"

"We do when my mum is prowling the corridors looking for misbehaving children" Ron said

Harry looked at Ron and thought for a moment before sitting down on the end of the bed and putting his face in his hands. He pulled his blanket up to his eyes and pretended to sleep.. Sitting upright as soon as Ron followed suit Harry crept from his room and sidled up to the door of Ginny's room, as he was about to knock the conversation caught his ear and he was forced to listen in.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

(Inside the room)

"Hermione you have to tell me what he's like" Ginny whispered grinning

"Yeah, what's the boy who lived like!" Rosie squealed

"He is the sweetest person in the world…I love him with all my heart, I have never met another person who is as wonderful as him" Hermione said dreamily

"You **know** that isn't what we meant" Ginny growled

"I know…" Hermione trailed off

"Well we may as well move on" Ginny sighed "Were not getting anything out of her"

"Okay then, What is Dean like" Rosie grinned evilly

"We have not done a thing in that realm!" Ginny said indignantly "He needs to earn it! Like you full well know Miss Tonks"

"Okay okay, and Rosie…Ginny you may want to cover your ears for this one" Hermione smiled

"No I want to hear this" Ginny grinned sliding a little closer to Rosie

"Well…err…All I can really say is that…a lion is probably a fitting symbol" Rosie said to a mess of delighted squeals from Hermione and Ginny

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Abandoning his plan to talk through his theory with Hermione, Harry turned on his heel and bolted up the stairs. Entering Ron's room with a crash, Harry hit his best friend over the head with a pillow and smiled broadly, barley suppressing a laugh of joy while Ron stirred awake.

"You sly dog!" Harry said smiling "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Tell you what?" asked Ron, legitimately confused

"You and Rosie! I can't believe you never told me!"

"How did you find out?" Ron asked "We promised we wouldn't tell anybody"

"She squealed to Hermione and Ginny…I may have overheard" Harry smiled "Ron I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"If I told you it would have gotten around the common room, you know what eavesdroppers are like at that school" Ron explained

"And here at home" came a voice from outside the door, with a crack like a whip the twins apparated into the room "You little horn dog"

"I don't believe you did it" Fred smiled

"I was surprised too" Ron muttered

"No we really don't believe it" George added "Did you confund her?"

"I didn't do anything" Ron said, deciding that it was best to explain now "after the Fenrir thing…when we found that kid and the school was evacuated…we slipped into the quidditch change rooms and started kissing and…well she just sort of went ahead and I did what I had to do to keep up"

"I finally understand!" Fred exclaimed

"Explain it Fred" George said in a boisterous voice

"She was so scared she was going to die she did it with the first mug that she saw"

Slapping Fred across the back of the head the twins tackled him and tickled him into submission with their wands. Before apparating back to their rooms at the sound of Mrs. Weasley's shuffling footsteps. As she peered into the room Ron and Harry pretended to sleep until her shuffling footsteps faded, sitting up slowly Harry muttered something inaudible to Ron before falling immediately to sleep.

Awaking the following morning and venturing down to breakfast to find that he was the first teen awake, Harry sat at the table with Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley. Scooping himself some porridge and covering it with honey Harry dipped the spoon in and had his first mouthful when Hermione sat down next to him. Putting his arm around her as Mrs. Weasley server her, Harry gestured out of the house.

After finishing their breakfast Harry and Hermione informed Mrs. Weasley that they wished to go for a walk in the paddock. As they stepped out of the house Harry immediately began to tell Hermione the revelation that he had the night before and was pleased with the reaction she gave.

"Well that makes sense; I mean Hogwarts hold some magic that only the four founders ever knew existed" Hermione said, shivering slightly as Harry whipped off his cloak and put it around her shoulders

"That's what I thought, I mean who knows what Voldemort could achieve if he found some of what those walls hide" Harry said "Ron doesn't think much to the idea"

"You told Ron? Why didn't you come and tell me?" Hermione asked

"I was planning too but I heard you having a chuckle about god knows what so I though it could wait until morning" Harry said, attempting quite well to keep the guilt out of his voice

"Oh that was nice of you" Hermione said, turning slightly red

As they turned and headed back to the house, Hermione smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. As they entered the house Dumbledore stood smiling serenely; he wandered over to them and put his hand on each of their shoulders, with the familiar squeezing feeling they were transported back to Privet Drive.

"Sorry about the abruptness of that" Dumbledore said simply "I had little time, there was only a five second opening, if you had taken any longer to get back we would have missed it"

"Why are we back?" Hermione said "Couldn't we have stayed at the burrow?"

"I thought you two might like some privacy" Dumbledore winked before turning on his heel and apparating back to the burrow

(A/N: From the next chapter on, until the trio are fully reunited in about two or three chapters I will be alternating between Harry and Hermione in Privet drive and Ron, Rosie and Ginny at the burrow)

Walking Hermione to her door Harry kissed her goodbye and turned around; heading for the Dursley's when a voice rang from the lounge.

"Harry!" Hermione's mother called "Didn't Dumbledore tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Harry asked

"You're staying in the spare room" Mrs. Granger said smiling

"Oh…well thank you, I really wasn't looking forward to the Dursleys" Harry smiled moving towards the house again, slipping a sly wink at Hermione

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: It was short, it was pointless, it was weird but it's a chapter – I promise that the next chapter will have more meat on it – this was really just a filler so I could relocate them, it is once again a 'Privet Romance'…ok bad joke.


	17. Moving in

As Harry unpacked his things and began to rearrange and set up the room that the grangers had given to him to his liking, Hermione lay on Harry's bed reading a book and listening to some music on her disk man

Hey guys, well here is another one for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin!

X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X-

As Harry unpacked his things and began to rearrange and set up the room that the grangers had given to him to his liking, Hermione lay on Harry's bed reading a book and listening to some music on her disk man. Hermione had offered to help reorganizing the room but Harry had gentlemanly turned her down, insisting that she relax and enjoy her free time. Finishing his rearrangement Harry paused briefly at what he thought was a light tapping noise coming from behind him, looking over at Hermione and seeing nothing he turned back to his room before hearing a dull thud come from the window.

Turning to face his window a handsome screech owl stood with ruffled feathers, Harry walked to the window and allowed the bird to enter; it stuck its leg out and Harry pulled off the scroll that was attached to it. Hermione stood with curiosity and walked over to Harry who unrolled the parchment and noticed the looped cursive to be Dumbledore's handwriting.

'Harry and Hermione,

I did not want to alarm you by sending Fawkes, I knew you would assume the worst if something was so urgent I needed to send him. This letter is to inform you both that Privet drive is to be the home to one more wizarding family this year. Number twelve Privet Drive will be the new home of the Chang family, Linda, David, Cho and their new baby Steven. I am assuming the choice of a muggle suburb for a residence was due to the new child. I hope that you make them feel welcome and leave any Hogwarts problems at Hogwarts.

Regards,

Dumbledore'

Harry stood stock still as Hermione turned a slight shade of green and steadily grew into red, her hands balled into 'Ron like' fists of rage. Putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder, Harry felt her soften slightly, sighing in relief Harry sat on the end of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry Hermione, I don't fancy Cho anymore, you know that" Harry assured her

"I trust you! Its _her_ I don't trust" Hermione reminded him

"She wont do anything" Harry said calmly

"Powdered Amormentia ring a bell, Giant posters in the Gryffindor common room? No?"

"Look, just keep some love potion powder handy…I mean as for the posters she can stick them up everywhere for all I care about the people in this street"

Hermione let out a frustrated moan and flopped down onto the bed where Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the neck. Hermione let out a small giggle as Harry jumped on top of her and pinned her hands to the mattress.

"Time to play a little…Vampire" Harry said, leaning down and biting her neck softly as Hermione feigned a struggle for freedom

"Hem Hem" Came a voice from the door, which Harry had forgotten to close "No vampire today"

"Apologies Mrs. Granger" Harry grinned, turning slightly red

"I don't mind what you do…to an extent, its Mr. Granger you need to worry about, he's a little uptight about Mione" Mrs. Granger warned, closing the door as she walked off

"Mione? I think that nickname's a keeper" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear

Hermuione let out another frustrated sigh before charming the door with a silencer and an unbreakable lock. Jumping onto Harry and charming his arms to be pinned against the mat she leaned down and whispered into his ear

"Its my turn to be the Vampire"

X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X-

(The Burrow)

"You know, Rosie might want some breakfast too Ron" Ginny said, slightly disgusted by her brothers piggish eating

"I orferd bu she sed she diddun wanney" Ron said through a mouthful of food

"What did you say you fat hog" Ginny said, indignantly as Rosie giggled from the next seat

"I think he said he offered me some" Rosie replied, shaking with suppressed laughter

"Exactly" Ron said, who had paused eating to catch his breath before enthusiastically resuming shoveling bacon and eggs into his mouth

"On a less revolting note" Ginny began, throwing a scowl at Ron "What are we going to do for Christmas, it's only a month away"

"Har and herminni ar comn I fink" Ron said while chewing

"Translation please" Rosie whispered to Ginny

"I think he said Harry and Hermione are coming" Ginny translated while Ron continued to shovel down food and Rosie laughed hysterically.

As the conversation into Christmas continued a battered Charlie burst through the door and sat beside Ron. Jumping from her seat and rushing to her brother she wrapped her arms around him only to retract them when he screamed in pain. Looking shocked and horrified Ginny turned a light shade of green before running to her bedroom with a tears brimming in her eyes.

"What happened?" Ron asked, a note of deep concern in his voice

"We cornered that damn Gryphon in the forbidden forest, caught the bastard too, but not before it got into me, it took Dumbledore three killing curses to knock the thing unconscious, unbelievable magical powers in that thing" Charlie replied in a raspy voice "Get me some ice and give me your wand, I want to get rid of the scars before mum sees them"

"Before mum sees what?" said Mrs. Weasley from the staircase

X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X-

"Mum I really don't want to do this! We really didn't get along at school anyway" Hermione complained as her mother informed her that they were having dinner in the Chang household

"I don't care if you don't get along, it will not kill you to be civil for one night, I don't see why your acting like this, your normally so polite" Mrs. Granger said over the top of Hermione's complaints

"But mum…she's….Harry's ex-girlfriend that's why we don't get along" Hermione informed her, thinking that half the truth was better then the whole thing

"Well you trust Harry don't you?"

"Of course but…"

"Then the matter is settled"

Hermione pulled back the anger she was feeling and ran up to her room where she proceeded to stuff her face in a pillow and let out a muffled scream. Standing again she was taken aback when she found Harry standing at the door in a leather jacket, green camouflage pants and a black and red shirt. He grinned at her as she eyed his outfit, the shocked look on her face plastered there.

"Hello? Earth calling Mione, how do I look?" Harry asked

"You look…like…wow" Hermione stammered

"How very articulate" Harry joked "You should get dressed too, unless you're planning to attend dinner in your house clothes, I must say it's very attractive"

"Shut up" Hermione laughed "Ill be ready in about twenty minutes"

Walking out of the room to give Hermione some privacy, Harry meandered throughout the house when suddenly a flash of red burst before him and a red and gold phoenix dropped a letter on his lap. Ripping the letter off and rolling it open Harry let out a sigh of relief at the words inside.

'Harry and Hermione,

We caught the Gryphon, cornered it in the forbidden forest and stunned it, it is being removed from the grounds tomorrow, and it will be transferred to the ministry where it will either be put down or relocated to a zoo of some sort. Unfortunately Fenrir is still at large and we cannot risk allowing our students back into the school until he is captured. Bill Weasley has had little luck in breaking the curses, and I have been no more successful.

Ronald was kind enough to pass on your theory as to the intent of Fenrir at the school and I thank you for giving me an alternate theory to the ones I have been putting together, yours gives me something to ponder and I will be sure to inform you why when we have our next lesson which will be one week after Christmas day.

Regards,

Dumbledore'

Hermione came bounding down the stairs fully dressed as Harry rolled the parchment up and stuffed it in his pocket. She was dressed blue jeans and a striped Jumper and Harry had to manually close his jaw, He was amazed how beautiful she could look even when her skin was almost completely covered. Hermione looked at him curiously and Harry pulled her into one corner of the room.

"They caught the Gryphon, and our next lesson is the week after Christmas" Harry said quickly as Hermione's parents told them to make a move to number twelve

"Ok lets do this, and we make a pact, no jinxing the bitch" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear

X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X-

"This is so romantic" Rosie sighed looking at the restaurant around her

"Yes Romantic" Ron muttered, thinking that Romantic would have been a regular date, rather then a double date with Ginny and Dean

"Don't be such a dippy Ron, I mean we not exactly crowding you" said Ginny who was sitting diagonally across from Ron

"Yeah, stop whining" Dean shot with a grin on his face

As dinner arrived Dean and Ginny were locked in an unbreakable kiss as Rosie and Ron talked animatedly to one another about the events of the week that had passed. Mrs. Weasley had insisted on waiting on Charlie hand and foot, despite his claims that he was completely fine. He was confined to the house and was not left alone for more then three minutes at a time which made his life extremely boring.

Percy had made a brief visit to wish his brother well, which had broken down into an argument between Charlie in Percy, at the end of which Percy's glasses were melted to his face. He had then been escorted from the house by the twins and sent running when they set off some of their homing missile fireworks.

Bill had been extremely depressed up until he had arrived home one night with Fleur Delacour attached to his arm. She had seen him down in the dumps after failing to break Fenrir's untraceable curse and attempted to cheer him up, at which point he invited her to dinner which somehow turned into her being invited to stay with his family for Christmas. (A/N: I realized that I forgot to include her, so here she is )

Mr. Weasley was under great pressure from Rufus Scrimgeour about a couple of suspected death eaters who were selling man eating law mowers out of their car boot, thirteen muggles had been mangled because of it. He had been putting in hours of overtime and as a result was stressed to premium levels.

As dinner finished and they left the resteraunt Dean piped up with an idea that they should go to the movies, winking slyly at Ginny who missed the implication, she was unaware of muggle dating customs and what 'a trip to the movies' really meant (BACKSEAT SNOG FEST!). All too curious, Rosie and Ron both agreed to the venture, arriving at the cinema they found that only three movies were showing in the village.

"I think we should see Pirates of the Caribbean" Ginny said

"I think Barry Trotter and the Half blood Prince" Ron put in

"That seems a bit odd…that title almost rings a bell" Rosie added

"Oh it does not, four to pirates" Dean said, turning to the cashier for the last few words

X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X- X-X-X-

There's another chapter – I'm trying to get back to regular updating so my chapter will be between 1500 and 2000. On a side note, the Chang – Granger – Potter dinner is next chapter and there will be…Fireworks ;)


	18. The Dinner

Well here it is, the dinner that will no doubt turn into something ugly … or in the case of my writing I am sure it will be confusing

Well here it is, the dinner that will no doubt turn into something ugly … or in the case of my writing I am sure it will be confusing

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hello Mrs. Chang, pleased to meet you, I am Hermione Granger" Hermione said, with a smile that seemed to more to Harry like a mild case of lockjaw

"Pleased to meet you Hermione" Mrs. Chang replied politely "Cho's room is up stairs and to the left, she is expecting you"

"Really?" asked Hermione who cast an ominous glance in Harry's direction "If you don't mind me asking, who chose the new house?"

"Cho knew that Harry lived around here, and she wanted to be close to him, understandably"

"What do you do at the ministry Mrs. Chang?" Harry asked to change the subject to something seemingly safe

"I work at the misuse of Magic office" She replied "I was the one who managed to lift the ban on underage magic; with the return of You-Know-Who it was far too dangerous for our children to be unarmed"

"I totally agree" Harry replied

"So Harry, how long have you and Hermione here been together?" Mrs. Chang asked

"Since late July" Harry replied, turning to wink at Hermione "We got together in france"

"That's nice, can you please go up to Cho's room and have her come down to dinner, It's almost done"

Harry and Hermione wandered up stairs and looked from left to right, seeing a door painted blue with a sign hanging off it with Cho's initials they walked into the room and Harry's jaw dropped.

The entire room was covered in pictured of Harry, everything from her lamp to her bed sheets had pictures of Harry grinning from every direction. Regaining composure Harry scanned the room to see Cho lying on her bed reading what appeared to be a muggle book, with the image of a red ribbon on the cover.

"Good book?" Harry asked to get her attention

"Hmm? Yes it is, very good, how are you both?" Cho asked politely

"I'm…fine…Cho…why is your room a shrine?" Harry quizzed, odd fumes in the room making him feel dizzy

"It's dedicated to you, do you like it?" She murmured

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't creeped out" Harry informed her

"Harry is with ME now, cant you handle that you psycho" Yelled Hermione in an uncharacteristic outburst

"Harry loves me, I know he does" Cho replied, looking almost as dreamy as Luna

"Hermione" Harry whispered "I don't think she's right in the head, look at her face"

"I don't see anything" Hermione shot angrily

"I hear mother calling us for dinner, Hermione would you mind leading us downstairs"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dinner that night was the most uncomfortable experience Harry had ever been through. Harry and Hermione were sat at the end of the table directly across from Cho and the new baby while the adults conversed at the end of the table. Cho made polite conversation which was directed entirely at Harry while Hermione stewed and became more and more enraged at being omitted from the discussion, despite Harry's best attempts to include her.

As Harry failed miserably in his attempt to include Hermione he was startled when he felt something warm glowing in his pocket. Putting his hand in he found the source of the warmth was his DA galleon; looking at it he found the words 'Door' engraved rather then the usual sequence of numbers which dated the next DA meeting. Excusing himself from the table Harry walked to the door and opened it to see a flash of red flame and a letter falling to his feet. Bending and picking it up Harry red the two sentences.

'_Cho's father has been kidnapped, the man at her house now is a death eater. The order will be no more then three minutes, GET OUT NOW!'_

Harry's heart began to race wildly, walking as calmly as possible back to the table the scene that met him did nothing to decrease his chances of a heart attack. The table had been upturned in his absence and Hermione and Cho were in duel position at either end of the room while Mrs. Chang, the impostor Mr. Chang and Hermione's parents watched on in horror, Mrs. Chang too afraid of hurting Cho to act.

Harry could do nothing to alert them to the situation without allowing the death eater to know he was discovered. Hermione and Cho dueled wildly throwing Hexes at one another while diving behind chairs and throwing cutlery at one another to gain an advantage. Finally Harry could stand the suspense no longer and pointed his wand at the impostor and yelled 'Stupefy' stunning him before he had a chance to react.

As Cho was momentarily distracted Hermione yelled 'Stupefy and hit Cho square in the chest, causing her to topple to the floor with a crash of knives and plates. Harry wandered over to her and wrapped her in a hug as the door burst open with a might crash. Mad-Eye and Kingsley ran into the room, wands aloft, looking surprised at the scene before them.

"Why did you stun Cho's dad?" Hermione asked

"They will explain" Harry replied

"He stunned the girl? Despicable" Mad Eye spat

"Actually…" Hermione muttered "That was me"

"Are you aware that she has been imperiused?" He shot at her

"oops…Sorry Cho!" Hermione said quickly

"For what?" Cho muttered groggily, sitting up slowly

"For stunning you" Hermione replied "I didn't know you were imperiused"

"Neither did I…forget about it Hermione, I already have"

"Care to explain Mad Eye?" Harry asked

"Mr. Chang was kidnapped by one of _his _lot, he managed to escape and sent us a message about what he had heard them talking about…gave us some useful information too" Mad Eye finished eyeing Harry

"Like what?"

"Well…you're going to find out anyway, Mr. Weasley will undoubtedly find out somehow…Fenrir and the Gryphon were Voldemort's work, he wanted the school closed and Dumbledore out so he could raid the place for dark artifacts. Apparently the Change girl was imperiused to keep you two and Mr. Weasley distracted, apparently Voldemort has heard of your reputation as detectives. We can return to Hogwarts when we catch Fenrir"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At ten o'clock that night Harry drifted to sleep with Hermione in his arms. As he did, he began to dream of a dank chamber.

"_You interrupt my meditation to inform me that not only Harry potter but the entire order of the phoenix knows of my plan Fenrir?" Voldemort's high pitched voice rang from the dank dungeon _

"_Yes my lord, Carrow and Yaxley allowed Change to escape!" Fenrir growled before being blasted by a curse that lifted him off of his feet and into a statue of an old man_

"_My death eaters' incompetence knows no bounds, they will be punished" Voldemort spat_

_Pacing around the dungeon Voldemort was muttering to himself when a hissing came from behind him and the mouth of Salazar Slytherin mouth opened, from that opening Nagini slithered over to Voldemort and wrapped itself around him, he hissed lightly and stroked her with his long spider like finger._

"_Nagini" Voldemort spoke in parslemouth "The time has come for plan B. I had not wanted this plan to come to fruition, a cull of Hogwarts muggle borns is a waste of perfectly good slaves…but the world must know who is dominant, but first the pup…"_

With a flash of green light Harry awoke with a jump, this jolt awoke Hermione who looked at Harry with eyebrows raised as he tried to calm himself down.

"He's in the chamber…the chamber of secrets, that's where Voldemort was hiding Fenrir" Harry explained "Now that his plan failed he is going to use Fenrir's corpse to draw everyone back to school…he'll be waiting"

"What do we do?" Hermione asked

"Get Ron and alert the order…were going to Hogwarts"

"Why us?"

"I'm not letting someone get hurt because of me again!"

"…Alright, lets call in the reinforcements"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Was kinda short but at least I have a chapter out there, lol – there aren't many left


	19. The Breifing

"I'll contact the DA, the order have been notified" Hermione said, scrambling around her room and collecting the things she thought they would need "I have some decoy detonators and some of those enchanted hats the Fred and George invented, the invisibil

Hey hey hey, Back with another chapter – The last part will be a two part double – should be pretty long, but it might take a while, lots of assignments all due at once, thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and I hope that the last two chapters after this one don't disappoint you!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"I'll contact the DA, the order have been notified" Hermione said, scrambling around her room and collecting the things she thought they would need "I have some decoy detonators and some of those enchanted hats the Fred and George invented, the invisibility ones, I have altered the enchantment to cover the entire body, but it will only last for twelve hours"

"Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you" Harry sighed, kissing her as she stumbled past, grabbing his dragon hide jacket from the back of Hermione's rocking chair

"You do plenty, the order will be here to escort us after I alert the DA" Hermione informed him, still scrambling wildly in an attempt to adequately prepare herself

"I really don't feel right about having the DA there" Harry muttered "I don't want them in danger on my account"

"But we may need support" Hermione reminded him "The more people in support, the lass chance of us being caught off guard"

"…Ok but only the older members" Harry insisted, looking into her eyes and feeling reassured

"Of course, Dumbledore cleared the DA accompanying him, it seemed the Mad Eye and Kingsley had some issues with it though" Hermione explained

"Dumbledore didn't have any issues" Harry raised his eyebrows, he was expecting Dumbledore to fight their desire to put themselves in such danger

"Dumbledore trusts you" Hermione said simply, kissing Harry on the cheek and wrapping him in one of her binding hugs

Harry and Hermione jumped apart when a popping noise announced the arrival of Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny and Rosie, who immediately ran to hug them. Ron broke apart and looked at Harry, who clapped him on the back with a grin and turned to face Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave Harry the scanning look and Harry felt the dream resurface in his mind, sighing, Dumbledore turned away and pulled out his wand.

Swishing it through the air a silver phoenix erupted from the end of his wand and swooped out of Hermione's closed window with a puff of sliver smoke. With another sequence of loud popping noises Kingsley, Neville Longbottom, Mad Eye Moody and Luna Lovegood appeared in the room. Summoning chairs for those who couldn't fit on Hermione's bed; Dumbledore requested that they all sit.

"Now, this is a briefing for the group known as" Dumbledore chuckled before continuing "Dumbledore's army (Harry noted the even when in such a serious situation Dumbledore's eccentricities did not leave him) Ronald I would request that you not let your attention wander, incase those delightful extendable ears caused you to mishear anything when I briefed the order"

"Dumbledore, should these children be with us?" Moody growled, looking at them as though they were an inconvenience

"Oh I believe they proved their metal one hundred times over last year Alistair" Dumbledore replied

"You can't risk all their lives on some fluke chance that they didn't die last year, each of them came within a hair!" Moody demanded flaring up "I don't want that on my head Dumbledore"

"You underestimate them all Alistair, much like Voldemort, and that will be his downfall, they are tomorrows warriors and I will be honored to fight with them, and to trust them all with my life" Dumbledore said with finality

Harry looked at Dumbledore and smiled to himself, he felt gratitude that Dumbledore appreciated his need to join the fight. "Harry" Neville called, pulling Harry back into the room "Are you ready to be briefed"

"Yeah" Harry replied, suddenly paying vivid attention "please go on"

"Now, the castle as you all know is under some of the most powerful protection known to wizard kind, and since Voldemort is inside the castle he has the advantage, he will use this to his advantage, as headmaster I have to power to remove any wards to prevent a direct entry but the time it will take will give Voldemort much time to prepare"

Harry raised his hand; Dumbledore nodded "Will there be a death eater guard?"

"I think not, if your dream is accurate then Fenrir is dead, and my wards against outsider entry would have prevented any death eaters from entering the castle"

"So are we the whole party?"

"No Harry, the party will consist of a great number, you, myself, Alistair, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, Miss Tonks, Mr. Longbottom, Nymphadora, Remus, Minerva, Filius, Arthur, Bill and Hagrid" Dumbledore reeled off, Harry looked at Dumbledore with raised eyebrows "I take no chances Harry"

"Sorry, please continue" Harry apologized

"That is ok Harry, now we enter from the black lake, we will apparate into Hogsmeade and enter through the shrieking shack, then I will carve us a path underground and we will surface in the shallows of the lake" Dumbledore looked at Neville who's hand shot up in an almost Hermione like manner "Yes Neville?"

"Why not just enter the grounds through the whomping willow like Ron, Harry and Hermione did?" Neville asked quietly, turning red as every eye in the room turned to look at him, he tried his hardest to ignore them as they looked from him to Dumbledore

"I think Neville, that Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, would have informed Voldemort of the passage, and it will more then likely be jinxed" Dumbledore explained kindly and patiently, he gave Neville an approving nod to assure him that the interruption had not irritated him

"Now after we enter through the black lake, yes miss Granger?" Hermione's hand had shot into the air and she looked confused

"Sir, if you can remove the wards that prevent entry why not just remove the anti appiration wards and have us all apparate to the chambers entrance?" she asked, not remotely bothered by the stared of the entire room

"Miss granger, it is unfortunate that the school closed before exam time, I do so enjoy your essays, such insight" he chuckled and everyone looked confused "two reasons my dear girl, first I do not wish to risk Voldemort managing a swift escape from the castle should he be in fact fooling us with his appearance in the chamber of secrets, second I would have to leave you all to lift that ward, as it can only be lifted from my office and I am not willing to have us separating even if only for a minute"

"Bt you can remove the anti entry ward?" Hermione asked

"Yes, but only certain wards can be lifted from outside of the castle" Dumbledore explained "Now if anyone has any other questions can you please hold them until the end of the briefing"

"Now entering through the black lake I can levitate the entire group into the north tower and we can work our way down, if there is a guard, however unlikely that is, it will not be expecting an invasion from the north. As we enter the chamber we can surround Voldemort, now Harry I understand that you want to be involved but please, do not enter the chamber, I am allowing you to accompany me but leave his capture to the order"

"So you want me to open the door for you and then step aside?" Harry asked, not happy to be being pushed to the side, he looked at Dumbledore who was apologetic but unwavering

"Yes Harry, I will not have you within wand reach of Voldemort" Dumbledore replied with a heavy note of displeasure in his voice

Harry looked mutinous but nodded his head, he did not want to risk being told that he was staying back. He looked up at Dumbledore and waited for him to finish the briefing; Dumbledore gave Harry his x-ray stare looking discomforted as he turned to face the group.

"Now for those of us who will be in the room, I want him captured, not killed, I need him to be alive" Dumbledore said. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other thinking about Horcruxes while Moody and Kinsley looked incredulous

"I didn't see you as one to give Voldemort a trial, we all know he is guilty" Moody growled, his magical eye whizzing in its socket

"This isn't about my penchant for giving second chances; Tom Riddle is beyond my help"

"Then what?" Kingsley asked in his deep baritone voice, he looked at Harry and the others and noted that they were not confused in the least "They know…don't they?"

"Indeed they do Kingsley, but I trust them not to betray such an important secret"

"Tell us Dumbledore, we need to know!" Kingsley pleaded, in a discomforting tone that made Harry shiver

"I am sorry Kingsley, that secret is between Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Myself and Tom Riddle"

Dumbledore scanned the room before announcing "You have been briefed, lets move"


	20. The Battle for Hogwarts Part 1

As the group gathered in the front yard of Hermione's front yard; Hermione's parents looked from the second floor window at their daughter with tears in their eyes

Hey guys, sorry this took so long, but I have been really really hectic. The next chapter is the very last one, and it will be up in a day or two. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and helped make this the first fan fiction I ever wrote to get over 100 reviews. That makes this very special to me! THANKYOU ALL!

X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X­ X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

As the group gathered in the front yard of Hermione's front yard; Hermione's parents looked from the second floor window at their daughter with tears in their eyes. Hermione bade them goodbye as the underage wizards grasped each others hands and focused their minds on Hogsmeade village. Standing before them Dumbledore surveyed the group scanning each of their minds and grimacing as his eyes stopped briefly over Harry.

Grasping Luna's hand he nodded to Mad-Eye and Kingsley and turned on the spot, each of the group felt the squeezing sensation and with a sudden relief of the pressure they each opened their eyes to find themselves in the empty streets of Hogsmeade. Each of the shop windows were boarded up and looked like they had no been entered in some time.

"Professor, why do all the houses and shops look abandoned" Harry asked "Hogsmeade is normally full around this time"

"With the threat of Fenrir in everyone's minds, much like when they believed Sirius to be on the loose, people are afraid to be out too late at night, and so the town has imposed a 6pm curfew on the town" Dumbledore explained

"But wont we get in trouble then?" Neville asked

"I had a contact at the ministry lift the charm for tonight" Dumbledore replied simply "No to the hogs head I think"

"The hogs head sir?" Hermione asked

"Yes, I am friendly with the barman and he has sportingly agreed to allow us to organize their, as all the other places in town have been abiding by the curfew it was our only option"

The walk to the hogs head was short, Harry followed the group around a number of corners into the dingy little pub that was in the darkest part of town. The pub was a dive, the sort of bar you would find in a slum muggle neighborhood, the sign creaked, the windows were cracked and almost every surface was covered with an inch of dust. Harry and the others entered the pub to find that it was extremely crowded, but entirely with familiar faces.

Running and shaking his hand, Harry greeted Mr. Weasley with badly disguised enthusiasm and was immediately swamped by Hagrid with a bone breaking hug. He turned to Mrs. Weasley and embraced her before turning and giving Lupin a warm smile.

"I thought you were working with the werewolves" Harry said, surprised that Lupin would leave such an important job for a mission with such a low chance of success

"When Fenrir took this mission for Voldemort and never came back the group fell apart, no matter how hard I tried they would not listen to me and they refused to organize under anyone else" Lupin replied looking sour, Harry knew that he was disappointed that almost a year of his life had been wasted

"Well im sure tonight can make up for all of that Remus" Hermione whispered, wrapping her arm around Harry and kissing him on the cheek "Well make sure of it"

Harry pulled Hermione to a corner of the room and kissed her passionately, grinning slightly as he looked over her shoulder and saw Ron doing the same thing with Rose in the opposite corner of the pub.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked looking at Harry with a worried expression in her eyes

"Look Hermione, this may be the last time I see you, I will do everything in my power to stop that but its Voldemort were talking about…I'm just making sure that if anything happens to me…your last memory will be something good" Harry whispered in her ear, with a tear forming in his eye

Hermione wrapped him in a hug as Dumbledore stood at the front of the room and called them all to attention. The room fell immediately silent, except for the shuffling noise of a dozen people turning to face Dumbledore with looks of wrapped attention on their faces. Dumbledore looked over the group and waved his wand, igniting all the lamps in the room and magically locking each of the doors.

"Attention everyone" Dumbledore said, looking around the room and noting that everyone looked incredibly nervous Dumbledore waved his wand and a giant diagram fell from the ceiling, showing in detail the width of the tunnel through the shrieking shack and how everyone should approach "All of you must memorize this and then we can make haste to the castle"

After five minutes everyone besides Neville called to Dumbledore that they had finished; Harry agreed to make sure Neville didn't get lost on the way through and Dumbledore ordered the underage wizards to pair up with a member of the order. Harry and Hermione paired with Hagrid while Ron and Rosie paired with Mr. Weasley, Ginny and Luna paired with Mrs. Weasley and Lupin kindly agreed to take Neville.

"From this point forward" Dumbledore began with a ring of absolute authority that made Harry shudder "There will be no verbal communication, I have cast an enchantment on you all that will allow me to hear you if you wish to communicate with anyone, and I will be able to respond to you without saying a word"

The group looked at Dumbledore intently as he gestured out the door into the silent Hogsmeade Street. Forming together in lines of four, they marched along the street; heading slowly but surely in the direction of the grand castle of Hogwarts.

Harry walked at the back of the group slightly irritated at Dumbledore's decision to remove him from any potential action. Harry wanted nothing more then to fight along side the Aurors and the Order to do what he felt he had to do.

"Harry" A voice rang in Harry's head, looking around and seeing Hermione looking confused Harry gathered he was the only one that heard it "Harry, you know why I cant allow you to enter that chamber, you are too important to our cause"

"Are you reading my mind sir?" Harry thought, looking at the back of his headmasters head through glaring eyes

"I am sorry Harry, but tonight I am particularly attuned to you, for your protection of course" Dumbledore replied

Harry did not like the idea of his headmaster listening to his thoughts but shoved the notion to the back of his mind, not wanting Dumbledore to hear his discontentment. He resolutely stared out the ground while trying to clear his head of all thoughts, occasionally stopping to apologize in his mind when he thought of random insults he wanted to throw at his headmaster. ("It is your mind Harry; it is not mine to be insulted by")

As the group entered the shrieking shack Dumbledore blasted random pieces of wood away to make a clear path to the tunnel that they were to take. Walking for what seemed like forever the group finally paused at the roots of the whomping willow. Taking his want out and performing a complicated sort of wiggle the dirt wall where the tunnel ended began to crumble away, and support beams appeared out of this air.

Harry marveled at his headmasters work as the group resumed marching, the pathway extending until coming to an abrupt halt causing several of the members of the group to bump into the back of Hagrid who apologized before slapping his hand over his mouth and nodding discreetly at Dumbledore. Dumbledore waved his wand and a hole was carved into the ceiling and the flood that they were standing on slowly began to rise.

Not a moment after they had popped their heads above ground did a sequence of stunning spells come flying at them. Repelling them as a group the groupings scattered to find cover. Death eaters came from every angle, chasing after groups while firing Hexes, all of which were repelled by Dumbledore who had a look of furious concentration on his face. Harry had never see his headmaster so stretched before.

Ducking for cover behind a tree, Harry pulled Hermione down as a stream of red light zoomed over her head. Throwing spells back at the death eaters he hit one square on the chest and immediately dived under the next tree, willing Hermione to follow him. Hagrid lunged out from behind the trees and swatted at the nearest death eaters who fell to their knees clutching their heads in pain.

Grabbing Hermione by the hand he pulled her along heading deeper and deeper into the forest. Not stopping to answer Hermione's confused cries, Harry bolted deeper into the forest then he had ever wished to do so after his second year. After some minutes of flat out running he slowed and saw what he was looking for, the ancient spider Aragog stood in the open hollow and stared at Harry.

"You return to these parts friend of Hagrid?" Aragog said, his voice unsteady "how brave, and how foolish"

"You can eat me later, the death eaters are in the school, Hagrid and your homes are threatened" Harry yelled

"Hagrid is in danger from these Death Eaters?" Aragog boomed "Go my children, go an fight those who run in black cloaks!!"

Turning on his heel Harry bolted towards the exit of the forest when he was accosted by a pair of hooves stomping at his chest. Falling to the ground, completely winded; Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione in the arms of a centaur, while one stood over his body with an arrow pointed between Harry's eyes.

"You say the forest is in danger?" Bane boomed

"Yes" Harry replied, gasping for air "Death Eaters have invaded Hogwarts and will take your forest and everything else"

"Then for this one occasion we shall fight beside you" The centaur said deeply, pulling Harry to his feet and heaving him onto his back "But if you think this changes anything…"

"I'm quite sure you hate us as much as ever" Harry replied as the Centaur took off

Looking behind him he saw dozens of Centaurs hurtling through the trees with arrows and axes, as well as dozens of enormous spiders running through the Centaurs legs. Bursting through the trees Harry jumped off banes back and shot stunners at several Death eaters that were standing nearby; they fell to the ground and were immediately trampled by the heard of Centaurs.

As the death eaters turned to face the source of the commotions Harry heard several of them scream and Lucius Malfoy's voice could clearly be heard screaming for the group to return to the castle. As the Death Eaters made their mass retreat several of them were hit in the back with stunners and fell to the ground, left behind by their comrades.

As the doors to the castle closed Dumbledore ordered the group to the front of the lake. The group gathered, including the Centaurs and the Acromantula and stood in formation. Dumbledore waved his wand and the patch of dirt he was standing on immediately rose three feet in the air, putting him slightly above the rest of the group (except Hagrid).

"Somehow, the death eaters have found a way around the wards I had in place to protect the castle, how they managed this I do not know, but it changes nothing, the plan must go ahead" Dumbledore began

"Of course it does, if Voldemort is in there we need to get him!" Harry yelled

"Harry please allow me to finish, the plan remains the same…however I must insist that the underage students leave now, follow the path back up to the shrieking shack and go into the Hogs Head, the bartender has agreed to watch you for me until we return" Dumbledore finished waving his wand Harry found himself walking away from the grounds and into the shrieking shack despite his desperation to stop.

Once the group had returned to the shrieking shack the ground shook beneath them and the pathway sealed itself. Harry found himself in control of his legs once again and he slumped into the torn up couch that he had been standing next to.

"Harry, Dumbledore only did when he thought was best for you" Hermione said "It wasn't any distrust in your abilities"

"He said he would let me fight!" Harry yelled I have done so much in my life but he doesn't trust me!"

"He trusts you Harry, but can you imagine what he would feel like if it was his fault you died?" Ron said from the entrance "Look I'm not happy either but if Dumbledore said its for the best…you have to take the sour with the sweet"

"The sweet…" Harry said, a smirk flashing across his face "Ron that's it!"

X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

Most of you should be able to figure out what happens next…if not my hint isn't as good as I think it is….anyway next chap will be up tomorrow.


	21. The Battle for Hogwarts part 2

Hey guys, well this is it, the final chapter in My Privet Romance, I will be starting my new fan fiction tonight, so that should be up sometime soon

Hey guys, well this is it, the final chapter in My Privet Romance, I will be starting my new fan fiction tonight, so that should be up sometime soon. I hope you guys all read it, thank you for reviewing this and I hope the ending doesn't disappoint you! Please review my new fan fiction when I post it that would be greatly appreciated. Ill try to make this one 2,000+ words but I'm not sure I have enough imagination to stretch this ending out for that long.

X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X­ X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

"Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry with a worried expression on her face

"I don't care if Dumbledore says I can't fight…they need out help!" Harry yelled

"What are we going to then?" Neville said, the entire group of teens turned to face him with looks of shock on their faces "I want to fight; it's about time my parents got the retribution they deserve!"

"Good on you Neville" Harry said, glad that he had taught Neville as much as he could during their time in the DA "Look, Ron and Hermione already know this…but im not entirely happy about you all being here, but I respect you all to much to force you to go home, so Ill leave the decision up to you, you can go home or hear the plan"

"THE PLAN!" The group yelled

"Ok then, Dumbledore doesn't know this, but there is a hidden passage underneath the Cellar in Hogsmeade that leads all the way into the castle, Voldemort may know of the tunnel…but it's a way in" Harry explained, looking to each of their faces and seeing no fear "lets go!"

The group followed Harry out of the shrieking shack and raced in the direction of Honeydukes. Ignoring the screams of fear from the upper floors when the tripped the intruder alarm the bolted into the cellar and pulled open the trap door. Racing through the passage way with all the speed they possessed they arrived at Hogwarts less than half an hour later puffing and panting.

Muttering the password to the witched hump it opened and Harry shot a stunner towards a hanging torch on the wall, it rebounded and Harry heard a loud thud on the stone floor, knowing that the death eater on guard had been knocked out Harry climbed out of the witches hump and looked up and down the corridor. It was deserted except for peeved who zoomed past yelling "Fight in the tower!!"

Harry turned to the others who were helping Neville out of the witches hump and gestured towards the astronomy tower. As they burst into a hallway several stunners fired at them, Harry deflected them with Hermione's help but was knocked off of his feet. Looking up he found not Death Eaters but Tonks and Lupin looking furious.

"How did you get back in here?" Lupin thundered, Harry having never seen him this angry was now nervous

"We took the one eyes witch passage way, I deserve…we deserve to fight!"

"Dumbledore didn't want you to fight" Tonks said, slightly more kindly then Lupin

"He was all gung-ho about it when we were in the briefing" Harry retorted

"He never envisioned it being this dangerous!" Lupin shot

"Well the circumstances may have changed but were still fighting" Harry said

"I don't think so!" Lupin yelled

"Think you can take us all Remus?" Harry said

Lupin raised his eyebrows at Harry's arrogance but admitted defeat

"Dumbledore is going to kill me" He muttered before leading the way to the north tower, as they followed the path up they were accosted by two death eaters who were fleeing the scene of the fight, throwing a petrifying curse towards the two, Harry grinned when they fell to the ground. Standing over one of them he kneeled down and lifted the curse from the death eaters head area while ripping the death eaters wand away from him.

"We need information" Harry yelled at him

"Kiss my ass Potter!" The death eater spat

"You have a choice, either you tell me or you don't make it out of here" Harry growled

"You don't have it in you!" The death eater laughed, not sounding thoroughly safe

"You helped kill my godfather" Harry said, staring the Death Eater dead in the eye "Don't put anything past me at this point"

"Ok, ok, we lost the north tower to your phoenix lot, there aren't many of us left, they've all fled…only a few remain and their down in the chamber, I'm guessing your lot aren't far behind" The death Eater said all at once

"If I find out you lied to me…I will see to it you never walk again" Harry spat, turning on his heel to run to the Chamber of secrets, everyone close on his heels.

Arriving at the bathroom they found Dumbledore standing in front of the mirror to the chamber of secrets muttering to himself. He turned to face the group and looked grim; he threw Harry a look of disappointment as everyone in the group shot questions at him. He raised his hand to silence them all and they all immediately fell silent.

"Voldemort he fled the chamber…he is fleeing the grounds on foot, Remus take the children and get them out of here" Dumbledore said, before turning and dashing off

Without paying the slightest attention to Lupin's attempts to restrain him; Harry dashed after his headmaster. As he caught up to Dumbledore on the 5th floor there was a cry of 'Expelliarmus' from an apparently blank stretch of wall and Harry was thrown to the ground, stiff as a board. Harry could not see anything that was going on and he began to panic.

Dumbledore lay slouched against the wall as a paler then usual Severus Snape stood over Dumbledore with Draco Malfoy standing immediately behind him, his wand in his hand. Behind him stood the gaunt white figure of Lord Voldemort, Harry heard the cold laugh of Voldemort ring in his ears as a silent scream failed to escape his lips.

"Good job young Draco" Voldemort complimented as Draco could not believe what he had done "You will be rewarded richly if you can finish the job"

Draco said nothing as he stared at the limp figure of Albus Dumbledore

"Very well then, I shall punish you later, Severus if you will" Voldemort smiled "You can have the honor"

Snape looked into Dumbledore's bright blue eyes as Dumbledore muttered "Severus, Please"

"Avada Kedavra" Snape called pointing his wand at Dumbledore's body, as he did so Harry's body sprang free and he became visible for all to see

"Ah, Potter, well today will be a wonderful day for Lord Voldemort" Voldemort called "Avad…"

"Lord, we must leave, now that Dumbledore is dead we have only ten seconds to remove ourselves from the castle before we will be sealed in" Snape called, glaring at Harry

"Consider yourself lucky potter, we will meet another day" Voldemort said as he slipped into the room of requirement with Draco and Snape, disappearing into the night

Harry sat in the Burrow's living room with Hermione in his arms, three weeks after the incident at Hogwarts.

"Look Hermione, we have gone over this 100 times, Snape killed Dumbledore, it proves what we have been saying all along, why are you so sure that there was an ulterior motive?" Ron shot at her

"Think about it Ron, he stopped Voldemort killing Harry at the last moment…he made up a story about needing to evacuate, we were in that castle for an hour after…it…happened and we got out just fine…"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Harry yelled "He's dead because of me and I want it to be as far from my mind as possible, I may as well be a murderer!!"

Bolting out the back door and running to the oak tree in the Weasley's meadow he was soon caught up to by Hermione who wrapped Harry in her arms while the first tears fell from his eyes. After what seemed like forever Harry finally stopped crying and looked into Hermione's eyes, and no matter how sure Harry was that it was his fault nothing he could do could stop him seeing the conviction that her eyes that she had thoughts to the contrary.

And as the sun set over the flowery meadow and petals fell from the tree high above them, Harry sighed and was in some small way, Happy. The emotion made no sense but was so absolute there was no mistaking it, Harry was happy and in love and the fact that those emotions could still live inside of him was proof of what Dumbledore had always said, love was the power to end it all, and Harry knew that no matter what lay ahead as long as he could still love he would overcome it all.

X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X­ X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

Sorry that was a little Anti-Climactic guys but I lost my passion for this story 4 chapters ago, oh well. I hope you liked My privet Romance and I hope this wasn't too anti climactic.

I would like to say thank you to the following people (If I mention anyone twice I don't know who changed names lol – Yeah if you get mentioned by more then one name its coz I don't know you've changed)

Leesha Pan – My girlfriend, my muse, my life

Hippogriff818 – For inspiring this story with 'My Best Summer'

Murgy31 – For all your reviews 

DramaQueen567 – Your reviews rocked too

Imyoursweetestgoodby – Ditto 

Everyone else who reviewd – Its really late and I don't have time to flit through my reviews to find everyone but thank you all soooo much, no matter how much of a kiss ass I sound like I truly appreciate every single Review – I have all the notification of review emails save on my hotmail account!

If you want to challenge me to a fan fiction or just wanna have a chat to a perfectly normal (wink) fan fiction writer my email is


End file.
